The Fight Against Fury
by Bunnylass
Summary: Book 3 in 'The Shock Of A Lifetime' series. Jesse's POV of all his encounters with Suze in Reunion. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**The Mediator isn't mine unfortunately. I would of made it into a movie by now otherwise **; )**

**_Rating:_** T

**_A/N: _**So here we are, with book three in _'The Shock Of A Lifetime'_ series. Wow, only three more to go, lol. Should be fun...hehe. For the new readers, this is Jesse's POV with all his encounters with Suze in '_Reunion_'.

It's not that long, but I was coming up slightly short with this unfortunately. But I hope you enjoy it anyways. I love this scene in the book so I hope I've at least done it a tiny bit of justice.

Hopefully the next one will be longer and much better. Massive **THANK YOU's** to all my readers and reviewers with the last story. Your all **BRILLIANT!** **:D **Now, on with the POV...

**_Recap: _**Jesse senses the RLS Angels appear and goes to warn Suze. Meeting Gina, causing her to have a run-in with a nail polish...

* * *

**_The Fight Against Fury..._**

When Susannah told me that she had a friend from New York coming to stay with her for a week, I though it was a good idea. It would be nice for Susannah to be able to relax and get settled in to her home better. As much as she tried to hide it, I knew she wasn't completely happy here. No matter how much she told her Mother she was. I saw through it. And I could partly understand why.

Susannah hadn't had an easy time since she moved here to live with her mother and new family. It's been one upheaval after another. Heather, Marcus Beaumont and I feared another threat on the horizon for Susannah. One of the toughest yet and not just physically.

Susannah had politely asked me to stay away for a few days while Gina would be here. I would do as she asked so she could spend some time with her and 'catch-up' as Susannah put it. But I wasn't completely happy about it. I would miss talking with Susannah in the evenings and relaxing on the days she had off school. And of course I would miss Spike too, our 'Pet'.

But it would also cause a problem with the new circumstances to have arisen.

Susannah wanted me to keep my distance for a while and I would have respected her wishes. If it was not for the four _very _angry young ghosts to have appeared the same night Susannah's friend arrived. I could feel their vibrations when I was sitting down at the beach the evening before. Their whole beings were screaming with anguish and rage. It was incredible strong.

I could feel it in the sand underneath me, like little ripples of movement. I could see it in the crashing of the huge waves on the rocks. You could hear it in the slight breeze whispering across the land. The night seemed darker than usual. And the moon had yet to make an appearance to me.

I sent out my own senses after overcoming the sudden rush of overloading foreign emotions. I was trying to determine where and who they were from. The people were young, I knew this, but the feelings...They were looking for something...Or someone more importantly. And they were not feeling particularly patient about it either. The feeling of urgency was strong in my mind.

I knew straight away Susannah needed to know about the new arrivals, to get a head start. Something told me they weren't going to be coming to Susannah directly. Even if they knew about Mediators, somehow I didn't think they would be willing to find Susannah or Father Dominic. They didn't want help, they were far too beyond that. No, what they wanted was revenge. And it wasn't going to be too long before they went looking for it.

Heather was powerful and admittedly scary. But these new spirits were more dangerous than her. The fact that there were four of them did not tip the odds, in Susannah and Father Dominic's favor. I knew I was going to have to help them both with this one, to mediate and be spokesperson to both sides. They needed someone who understood their new dilemma. I only hoped that would be enough for all people involved.

I was becoming increasingly impatient to go and see Susannah. I didn't want to risk leaving speaking with her too late. I knew it would make it awkward for her talk to me, but Susannah needed to know about the new developments. I arrived standing besides Susannah's bed that evening, looking down at her sitting crossed legged on her bed doing her schoolwork. The setting sunlight was seeping into the room, setting off colours of red, pink and orange. It illuminated everything, creating a warm feeling in the air. The room looked ablaze. I suppressed the shudder at the memory of Susannah's latest escape from death.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Susannah cut me off before I had the chance. "Shhh," She said, lifting her finger to her lips and then pointing in the direction of where her friend was sleeping, on the other side of the room. Scowling at my sudden appearance.

I looked in the direction of her hand, suppressing a sigh and turned back to Susannah. "When is she leaving?" I asked, making sure not to become too impatient. She had only been here a day so far. Susannah drew her attention back up to my face, a slight blush marring her sunlight shone features.

"I told you," Susannah whispered, making sure not to talk to loud and wake her friend. "Next Sunday."

"That long?" I couldn't hold back a weary sigh this time and let it slip past my lips with the exclamation at her answer. This wasn't good news. I didn't want Susannah's friend getting caught up with the new threat that was being posed. Which she no doubt would. Susannah often sneaked out late at night when she was helping a fellow Spirit. Having her friend here would raise suspicions and questions about her nightly excursions.

I gave Susannah a long-suffering, irritated look, conveying my dis-pleasure. She merely stared back at me with a thoughtful look on her face. I heard a thump on the porch roof outside Susannah's open window. Soon followed by my beloved pet cat, Spike.

I broke out into a contented smile and walked over to him on the window seat to greet him as he cried climbing through the window. Padding his large, overstuffed body over to me, saying his greeting all the while. I reached out, making a fuss of him and scratching behind his ears. His favourite soft spot, that neverfailed to make him purr.

"Look," Susannah said, coming back to our original conversation. "It's just for a week. Spike will survive." She solemnly told me. Taking my dislike for her friend's visit to be because of Spike.

I looked back over to her, a slight look of irritation again adorning my expression. "It's not Spike I'm worried about," I told her, continuing making a fuss of said cat, tickling his long curved whiskers around his chubby orange cheeks.

Susannah's expression turned to one of surprise and confusion at my 'cryptic' as she likes to call them, meaning. "Yeah?" She asked, a small smile turning up the corners of her full mouth. She watched Spike purr even louder, close to falling over on his seat. I was scratching him under the chin, another favourite place for him. I was still amazed he was so taken with me, even now. "What is it, then? Gina's very cool, you know. Even if she found out about you, I doubt she'd run screaming from the room, or anything. She'd probably just want to borrow your shirt sometime, or something." She said, looking at me with a hopeful gaze.

I looked back to Gina, just seeing a few bumps under the covers and a halo of coppery, orange curls, laying across the pillow. I tried to process and understand what Susannah had just said. To understand her use of language. "I'm certain that she's very...cool," I said, hesitating on the last word. Something Susannah said a lot when referring to something she liked. "It's just that something's happened – " I said, looking Susannah eye-to-eye, showing how serious and meaningful I was trying to be. Hoping she would be able to hear the urgency in my tone.

Susannah sat up a little straighter on her bed. I knew I had her full attention now. Her determined gaze didn't waver from me. "I've been hearing some things." I told her, hoping she wouldn't dismiss what I was going to say. I knew it interfered with her plans to spend with her friend this week and that she probably wouldn't be too impressed.

Like I suspected, she sank back into her pillows, disappointment written all over her face and lithe frame. "Oh," She said quietly and sullenly. "So, you've sensed a disturbance in the Force, have you, Luke?"

I stared back at Susannah with a perplexed look on my face. Bewildered by what she had just said and called me. Susannah heaved a sigh at my reaction and started again. "So you heard something on the ghost grapevine. What?" She asked, simplifying her question for me, sitting back up to her original position.

I sat myself down on the window seat beside Spike, allowing him to curl up by my thigh and softly purr and slip into a nap. I softly stroked his fur, easing him into his slumber, feeling him reach out with a paw, stretching and relaxing. Making my heart swell at the unconditional love only an animal could give.

"There are some newcomers," I said, settling Susannah with a level stare. "Young ones."

Susannah raised her eyebrows at me in question. "Yes?"

"They're looking for something," I told her, noticing she didn't seem surprised by my news of the new visitations. Maybe she had already heard about them. Or possible seen them. It was highly unlikely she had spoken to them though.

"Yeah," Susannah said. "I know. Beer." That answered my query.

I shook my head, denying her claim, looking past her, lost in my thoughts. They definitely were not looking for an alcoholic beverage. They wanted something deeper, more important. More life-threatening. And they weren't going to stop until they had they're retribution.

"No," I said, sounding distant and hazy. "Not beer. They're looking for someone. And they're angry." I quickly flicked my now very serious, hard burning stare directly onto Susannah. Showing and saying all that I wasn't. The importance and danger. "They're very angry, Susannah."

Susannah dropped my hard gaze, seeming to get the message I was trying to get through to her. How serious it was she undertannd, just how murderously furious the new Spirits are. How determined they are to find this person they're looking for. Anyone trying to get in their way, I fear will get badly hurt. She had to tread _very_ carefully with these four.

"Angry?" She asked, I could see the disbelief in her expression, but she didn't contradict my statement. She carried on looking down at her schoolwork, busying her hands by putting her books into a neat pile. She looked a little tense, understandable so after the information I had just given her, I would be too. "Well," She continued. "Okay. I'll keep my eyes open. Thanks."

I was about to say more, to make sure she really knew the implications of what I had just told her, make sure she was being earnest in taking my advice. When suddenly her friend rolled over and blinking looked up at Susannah on the bed. A drowsy, curious look on her face. "Suze?" She said, sleepily. "Who you talking to?"

Gina, as I had come to know her, looked like how Susannah was when I first met her. Un-approachable and stubborn. She had a metal hoop in her nose, making her appear more rebellious than Susannah. I suddenly understood why they were friends. Strong, independent and wilful. They must have been the cause of a few headaches where Susannah had previously lived.

Susannah quickly dismissed Gina's question. "Nobody." She said, but I could hear the guilty edge to her voice. Looking nervous and anxious suddenly. I could tell it made her uncomfortable to have to lie to her friend. I felt my own stirrings of guilt rise at Susannah having to because of me. It wasn't the first time she had been caught apparently talking to thin air, when she was really conversing with me. "Why?" She asked, avoiding Gina's curious look.

Gina apparently not deciding to pursue the interrogation, leaned herself up onto her elbows. She looked around the room trying to catch her bearings. She seemed to wake up a lot quicker than Susannah often did and peered over at Spike sitting beside me. "So that's the famous Spike I've been hearing so much about from your brothers? Damn, he _is_ ugly." She stated, insulting my poor defenceless Spike. Instantly I felt the harsh, early feelings of anger build in my chest.

I glared at her even though she couldn't see me, taking offence to her spiteful comment. Defensively protecting Spike. "He's not so bad," Susannah quickly put in, seeing my the look of ire and annoyance on my face.

"Are you on crack?" Gina exclaimed, looking at Susannah in disbelief. "Simon, the thing's only got one ear."

Instantly my own anger I had been trying to dampen down, came shooting forth. I un-consciously channeled it to something in the Susannah's room, directing it toward an object making my animosity known. Her large, gilt-framed mirror being one of my favourite targets. I continued my hard stare at the clueless Gina, satisfied to hear the mirror start to shake on the wall hook. Banging slightly with my wrath.

Gina's attention was soon diverted from Spike to the large shaking mirror, excitement written all over her face and tone. "Hey!" She cried. "All right! Another one!" What she meant I didn't know, but I was still furious at her and making the mirror rattle wasn't calming me down. It wasn't having the desired reaction I was hoping for.

I spotted an open bottle of polish Susannah paints on her nails sometimes, on the dressing table under the mirror. A new target. I spotted Gina's open case suitcase with her clothes and instantly an idea of justice for Spike came to mind. I picked up the open bottle, to Gina just by some unseen force, and hurled it across the room directly onto Gina's clothes left on view. It landed face down, causing the green liquid to quickly spread all over the top garment in a swathe.

Gina watched my little display with fascination, until the polish was hurled onto her clothes. She let out a loud shriek then, throwing back her comforter and quickly rushed to her suitcase now sporting an emerald green paint polish bottle. She was trying to salvage what she could, but to no avail.

I smiled at my little plot, triumph and victory clear in my smug grin stretching across my face. Her reaction was what I was hoping for, making me feel even better. Now I felt Gina and I were even. Maybe she would realize bad incidents happen to her things, when she makes mean comments about my Spike.

I looked back to Susannah, noticing her throwing me a nasty look, not at all happy with my little act. "Don't look at me like that, Susannah. You heard what she said about him," I put on my best pout, sounding wounded. "She called him ugly."

This only served to make Susannah glare even harder, growling quietly, so Gina didn't hear her. "_I_ say he's ugly all the time, and you don't ever do that to _me_."

I looked calmly back at her, raising my eyebrow at her in obstinance. "Well, it's different when you say it." I said. I neglected to tell her it was because what I felt for Susannah was the complete opposite to her friend. Susannah could say any horrible thing about Spike and I wouldn't get angry at her about it. Partly because I knew she didn't mean it. But also because I just couldn't stay mad at Susannah...my feelings went to deep for that.

I took one last look at the defiant Gina with a frustrated look on her face and turned back to Susannah. I gave her a quick smug, triumphant smirk and abruptly left them to it. Leaving letting Susannah nurse her friends bruised ego.

The important thing was I had delivered my message to Susannah. All I could do now, was keep a close vigil on the four young angry ghosts and hope Susannah and Father Dominic found who they were looking for, before too much damage was done. To themselves and the people around them. Hopefully Susannah would tell Father Dominic too. I didn't want to have to go to him directly. One experience on my own with him was enough for me.

I decided to go to the beach and see if I could find the four spirits in question. To watch and observe them. I made myself obscure and unseen so they wouldn't become belligerent. I didn't know what kind of reaction they would have to my presence and for the moment, I wasn't prepared to find out.

I found them not too long after, allowing my sense to guide me to their location. They were standing around a small fire they have conjured between them, down beneath the large cliff, often called Big Sur. A mighty drop from the road above.

There were two boys and two girls, all dressed in formal wear standing slightly huddled together as though trying to keep off the chill that they actually couldn't feel. They had intense, thoughtful looks on their faces. I couldn't see them talking to each other and I didn't want to get too close, should they be able to sense me. They were all just staring at the fire in front of them.

I hoped Susannah wouldn't take too long in trying to help them. Judging by the intensity of the fire before the spirits and the feelings emanating from them. They were learning what skills they had at their disposal very quickly and their rage was only spurring them on.

"_Nombre de dios_. This could get bad," I muttered into the last rays of the sun setting on the water. Watching the large bright light dip behind the sea and into the night. Draping a cloud of anticipation around the angry group like a shroud of darkness...

* * *

_**A/N 2:**_ Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what ya think...Toodles!

**_Anonymous Reviews:_**

**_Meg –_** Here's the next story, I hope you like it **:D **Yeah I had to add the little parts, it adds more to the story and gives us more time with the lovely Jesse, lol. There will hopefully be more times like that with him in the following chapters and stories **:D** I hope you enjoy this one and thanks for reviewing. Take care...

**_Hikari Reizumi – _**I know I already replied to ya, but I just wanted to say thanks again. I hope you enjoy this one **:D** Take care...

**_Coming up in chapter 2: _**Jesse and Suze are spending a bit of quality time, when the RLS Angels 'accidental' killer turns up for Suze...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** Please see first chapter for disclaimer.

**_Rating:_** T

**_A/N: _**I started this last night, but ended up being too tired to finish it, so I did it this morning. So I hope it's OK. I'm a little distracted today, but I'm bound and determined to have the next one be wicked. I'm looking forward to it **:D**

Thanks for the awesome response with the first chapter, you peeps are **BRILLIANTLY**, **FANTASTIC! **Lol, enjoy...

**_Recap: _**Jesse keeps his eye on the Angels all day. And later sits in on Suze's awkward talk with the Angel's murderer...

* * *

**_Chapter 2..._**

I stayed at the beach with the four young ghosts all night. I didn't want to wander to far, should they do something. I knew the cover of night would be one of the perfect opportunities for them to reek havoc around them. But it appeared all they wanted to do was sit on the sand watching the tide ebb and flow. Still lost in contemplation and thought. They hadn't tried to exercise anymore of their abilities so far. But I knew it was only a matter of time. I wasn't completely sure, just how much damage they could have done since discovering they were dead.

That though only served to leave an uneasy feeling in my chest. They could be very destructive should they put there minds too it. Maybe this time, Susannah and Father Dominic will be able to help them before it goes that far. Or so I tried to tell myself.

I stayed in the same place all night, watching them, trying to cast out my senses without being noticed. I didn't have anywhere else to be at that moment, so I didn't find it too much of a chore to do. It was interesting to observe their behaviour and their interaction with each other. They were quietly talking amongst themselves every now and then. But too quiet for me to be able to hear properly.

I let my mind wander for a while, before making a mental note to concentrate on the task at hand. I knew as soon as the sun would rise so would their hope and mood. Bringing a new level of energy to test out. I needed to be slightly more vigilant now.

I made a note of the fact that they were seemed more restful at night, less energetic and more subdued. I knew this would be the best time for Susannah and Father Dominic to come and speak with them. When they would probably be more inclined to listen.

The group had begun singing a rhyme, from the title I gathered was called, "This is the song, that never ends", and on and on it went, for what I was sure was forever. Time didn't appear to be on my side at that moment, it was against me. I tried to block out the tune and their voices after a while and was never more grateful to see the sun start to rise. Not long after the sun had risen to burn off the heavy thick fog, cloaking the land did the young angry ghosts suddenly become more active.

With a resounding crescendo the group stopped singing and stood to face the sparkling ocean and warm bright sun. Lighting their faces and lifting their spirits. The slight breeze weaving through the four standing on the soft sand. Swaying the two girl's floor length skirts around their ankles. Their hair coming loose to fly around them. The two boys, standing with their arms around their respective partners in a protective stance. And then they were on the move.

They split apart to stand in a circle all facing each other quietly speaking, again I couldn't hear what though. With one imperceptible nod from one of the boys, they all vanished into the ever brightening day. For a while I just sat there, completely taken by surprise, until my idle mind kicked in. I instantly casted out my senses like a net, trying to get a lock on where they took off too. I was already losing them because I wasn't concentrating properly.

I locked out all my frustrating thoughts. Blocked the sound of the ocean and the gulls above me and used my 'other' senses to try and locate the group. I didn't have to try too hard and waste too much time either. They hadn't gone far and it didn't take me too long to follow their tracks.

Surprisingly they had taken themselves to Susannah's school grounds. I found them standing just out of the way in the courtyard, looking around them to see if anyone could actually see their presence among them. Or looking for someone, I wasn't too certain. Susannah would of already been at school at this time and most probably in her class. I hoped she wouldn't notice them, seeing as this wasn't the best time to meet them officially.

But for the time being they just seemed to be staying inconspicuous. Staying back and slightly hidden. Whispering amongst themselves, their eyes constantly darting around, looking and watching. I saw Susannah at one point, but because I was still unseen to her and the four young ones not wanting to be caught by either side, she didn't notice me. I watched as Susannah marched up to Brad and do something to make him yell out in pain. I couldn't get a accurate glimpse from my position and I didn't want to get too close. But Brad looked to be trapped by Susannah.

I saw a boy around Susannah's and Brad's age, scurrying away from the bullies after picking up his school books and quickly leaving the scene. I didn't pay too much attention to him, still observing Susannah with her brother. She had let him go by this point and was sweet talking her way out of trouble with the menacing Sister Ernestine.

I turned back to the four ghosts, seeing if they noticed Susannah's presence. And from judging by their facial expressions...they had. But they weren't looking in Susannah's direction anymore. They were looking in the direction the scared, bullied boy had run off too.

The look of malice and determination in their sneers was enough to make the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. But I wasn't completely sure who they were targeting their furious glare at. The throng of people around the courtyard and the breezeway made it easy to lose track of a specific person.

The angry group had obviously found their intended target, unfortunately, due to my attention on Susannah, I had missed who it was. I mentally berated myself for not being more careful. But I kept a closer eye on the four teens. I stood poised waiting for them to make their move, but they didn't even shift from their hiding place. They were biding their time, I realized. Waiting.

I felt my anxiety rise slightly. The thought of quickly speaking with Susannah or Father Dominic entered my mind before I quickly dismissed it. That wouldn't do me any good. I could lose track of the angry spirits and I didn't even know who they were after either. I felt the prickliness of frustration creep along my spine. Annoyance at my inattention to the circumstances around me.

They stayed at the Mission school for the rest of the day. Just quietly waiting, quite patiently for the school day to end. And their revenge to start. The air of anticpation and excitement was bursting forth in them. The girls breaking out into slight giggles every now and again with a silent look at each other. The guys only smirking at each other upon hearing the girls excitement. Raising my dread up several notches each time I heard the sickly noise. There was no sweet baritone in the laughing sound the girls were making. Just determination and intent.

Not like Susannah's silken smooth laughter. Her light musical giggles and sweet smile. No these two ghost girls and boys meant trouble. That was their laughter sounded like. Trouble.

They waited until the majority of the children at school had left, save for a few stragglers and finally came out into the open of the courtyard. Shaking loose the phantom aches and cramps from being in the same position for too long. They crowded together in a tight huddle, not speaking only talking with their eyes and movements. With another cruel sneer and nod of his head of one of the boys; the four angry spirits left abruptly.

I was paying more attention this time and had expected it. I quickly and efficiently casted out my senses again, trying to locate them. Unfortunately I was having a very hard time. And I didn't have the slightest idea just where they could have gone. I tried again and again and each time came up empty.

I was sure they didn't know how to cloak themselves and become obscure from other Spirits around them. I didn't think that was the reason why I couldn't sense them though. I concentrated harder on my goal, on trying to find them by their emotions. They had been giving off huge waves of anger and sadness and I was hoping I would be able to find them this way. But I just couldn't pin them down. I couldn't pick up on anything, it was almost like they didn't exist anymore.

I knew this wasn't the case though. The looks on their faces before they left was a huge indication that they were going after someone. I shook my head in frustration.

I didn't even know where to start looking. I didn't know who they were after and so I didn't know their location either. I suppressed a rude exclamation about to erupt from my mouth, calming myself down before I too became too agitated. It wasn't going to help me find them and stop whatever it was they had planned.

I paced myself around in small circles, trying to relieve some pent-up energy. All the while casting out my senses repeatedly, trying to get even an inkling of them.

After what seemed quite a while, I decided to go back to the beach where they had been staying since they had first arrived. Waiting for them there, hoping and praying they hadn't done anything to hurt anyone. Susannah's face instantly coming to the forefront of my mind. I took a deep breath releasing all my tennsion and unease on one go. Keeping my eyes, ears and thoughts open to the four angry Spirits.

Just as I was becoming increasingly worried, they appeared. All standing around the remains of the fire from the night before. The girls were giggling and holding onto their sides, doubling over with laughter. They boys were clapping each other on the back, congratulating one another with their little adventure. All sporting looks of triumph and glee, their faces shining with delight.

I narrowed my eyes at their performance. I could hear pieces of their conversation floating to me on the breeze. "Did you see his face?" One boy snickered, the girls laughing even harder. "That was so much fun," One of the girls shrieked, making the boys inflate with pride. The rest of their stilted conversation or celebration was cut off from me by the breeze dropping slightly and the waves drowning out their voices.

I stomped down on my own anger. Anger at them, but mostly at myself for not keeping a closer eye on them, resulting in someone getting hurt.

The sun had set awhile before they had arrived back. Leaving them all in leaning on each other in the darkness, save for the slight glow they all gave off. I could feel their energy slightly depleted with whatever they had been doing this evening. So I knew they wouldn't be carrying their threat out any further tonight, thank goodness for small mercies. But now they had a taste for it, I knew it wouldn't stop here with them.

I needed to speak with Susannah. I knew the four young spirits wouldn't be going anywhere else tonight, so with one last glance at their triumphant display I left. I wasn't sure where Susannah was so I arrived in her living room for a change. I once again that night, sent out my senses in her house. Trying to determine where everyone was.

Susannah's mother was in her bedroom and her step-father was sitting in the den, playing a game with David. I concentrated a little harder. Susannah was in the kitchen, making something to eat. Worry and tension coming off of her in waves. I located Gina, Bradley and Jake in the Jake's bedroom. I was intrigued by this last arrangement, so I quickly took myself to Jake's room. I found all three playing computers games, like David and his father were doing downstairs. That was the first time I had seen Gina with Susannah's brothers alone. I wondered how Susannah felt about it.

Not finding a reason to stick around and knowing no-one was in Susannah's room, I took myself there. Or more specifically the roof outside Susannah's window. It was a perfect opportunity for Susannah and myself to spend some time together. It felt like so long since we had been able to talk and relax in each others company. And after the long day it had been, watching the four spirits, I was looking forward to being able to relax slightly.

I didn't have to wait to long for Susannah to come up to her room. I had left the window open as an invitation for Susannah to join me on the roof. I knew she could see me. Mainly by the faint glow I gave off. She walked straight over to the window and proceeded to climb out onto the tiles next me, sitting down with a weary sigh. I gazed over to her, asking if anything was wrong and ended up opening the proverbial flood gates.

Susannah proceeded to tell me all about her interesting day, shedding light on a lot of new information for me. She informed me of the name of the four angry spirits, the RLS Angels, who I had been tracking all day. About their accidental death. She told me about finding a boy in her class – Michael Meducci – and that he was the one who was in the car accident with the Angels. And Susannah finally threw light on just where the Angels were this afternoon, when I couldn't find them.

They were at the mall, trying to make a twenty foot plaster puppet fall on Michael Meducci's head. Trying to kill him and probably would have - or at least severly hurt him - if it wasn't for Susannah tackling Michael out of the way of the falling decoration. She knew it had been the Angel's because of a distinct giggle she heard. The same giggle no doubt, I had been hearing before their escape from my watch.

I took all of what Susannah had said in with fascination. If it had been an accident, why were the Angel's trying to punish Michael. Why go to such lengths. It wasn't making sense.

Susannah finished her long tale of her eventful day, pulling her legs up to her chest and leaning her chin on her raised knees, looking off over into the distant ocean, a thoughtful expression on her face.

I turned to Susannah, finally voicing my opinion. "Well," I said, breaking the thoughtful silence. "You know what you have to do, don't you?" I asked her.

"Yeah," She said, sullenly. "I have to tell her about the time I found that nudie magazine under the front seat of the Rambler. That oughtta make her change her mind about him real quick."

I looked down at Susannah beside me, completely confused by what she had just said. "Susannah," I said, raising my eyebrow in question. "What are you talking about?"

"Gina," She said. Shock and a tiny hint of annoyance in her voice, that I hadn't followed her line of thought. "And sleepy."

I shook my head, hoping to get her back on track. "No," I said. "I meant about the boy, Susannah."

"What boy?" She asked, looking up at me in confusion, until a light dawned in her eyes. "Oh. You mean Michael?" Susannah asked. Her loose hair shining in the bright light from the moon, seemed to have a glow all its own. I had to make sure not to meet her eyes too often. It was so easy for me to get trapped in the sparkling light being reflected back at me.

"Yes," I said. "If what your telling me is true, he is in a lot of danger, Susannah." I earnestly said.

"I know." Susannah replied, breaking away from her self-conscious position to lean back on her elbows, trying to get comfortable on the pine-needle covered roof.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" I asked again. Using all my patience at Susannah's propensity to get off the subject at hand and her wandering thoughts.

"I have no idea," Susannah sighed, looking up at the star speckled sky. They were beautiful tonight. The moon was so bright, it was overshadowing the stars slightly. But I could still make out quite a few. I took the fantastic, magickal sight in, letting it seep into my consciousness. Enjoying the calm, tranquil feelings flowing over and through me. Only to be amplified by the presence of Susannah next me.

"Don't you?" I asked, tearing my gaze from one beautiful sight to another. I looked at Susannah, urging her to think logically with this new dilemma. To think it through properly and not give up so easily. "You're going to have to find them," I said. "The Angels. Because if I'm right, that boy will not be safe until they are persuaded to move on."

Susannah sighed at my persistence. Knowing I was right in what I was telling her. I had said my peace. I knew Susannah would do the right thing in the end. Albeit reluctantly.

Susannah stood up and softly threaded her way over to the window, peering through the glass to see if anyone was in her room. Not finding Gina there, Susannah made her way back down to her original seat and slumped beside me, blowing out a puff of air in annoyance. "Jeez," She said. "She's still in there."

I smiled at Susannah's frustration, looking down into her pouting face. "You cannot blame her," I said cheerily. "for being interested in your brother."

"Stepbrother." Susannah automatically corrected me. "And yes, I can. He's vermin. And he's got her in his lair." I saw a faint shiver run through Susannah that I knew, had nothing to do with the chill in the night air.

I let my smile grow fuller at her answer. "They are only playing computer games, Susannah." I said, not seeing the problem with Gina spending time with her brothers if it meant we got to spend time together.

"How do you know?" Susannah asked, but before I could even think about answering, Susannah realized. "Well, sure. The last time you looked, maybe. Who knows what they're doing now?"

I sighed at Susannah's pessimism. "Do you want me to look again?" I asked.

"_No_," Susannah said in horror, a terrified look on her face. "I don't care what she does. If she wants to hang around with a big loser like Sleepy, I can't stop her."

"Brad was there, too," I pointed out, "Last time I looked."

"Oh, great. So she's hanging out with two losers." Susannah muttered.

"I don't understand why you are so unhappy about it," I said, stretching out my long legs beside Susannah, leaning back against the tiles with my arms folded behind my head. A relaxed pose and a content look on my face. "I like it much better this way." I finally admitted.

"What way?" Susannah asked, fidgeting next to me trying to move the pine needles out of her way in a useless effort.

"Just the two of us," I shrugged, casual ease lacing my voice. "Like it's always been." I said. Feeling slightly better for my small admission to Susannah. It felt good to just be able to enjoy each other's company for once.

Before Susannah had a chance to respond to my heartfelt admittance, I saw a pair of headlights flash in Susannah's driveway. A sudden barrage of emotions hitting my senses. "Who's that?" I asked, looking past Susannah to get a better view.

Susannah didn't bother looking, dismissing the visitor. "One of Sleepy's friends, I'm sure. What was that you were saying? About how you like it being just the two of us?" She asked.

I wasn't paying attention to what Susannah was saying, I was trying to concentrate on the newcomer and the intense feelings surrounding him. I sat up from my relaxed position, squinting through the darkness trying to see better. "This is not a friend of Jake's," I said, finally recognising the immobilising emotion holding on tight to the stranger. "Not bringing with him so much...fear. Could this be the boy, Michael, perhaps?" I asked in wonder.

"_What?"_ Was Susannah's whispered but shrill answer. She swung around on her seat and leaned forward, clinging to the edge of the roof, watching as the car pulled up onto Susannah's driveway. "Oh, my God," Susannah cried, reeling away from the roofs edge/ "You're right! It's him! What do I do?" Susannah asked frantic.

I shook my head at her startled question. "What do you mean, what do I do? You know what to do. You've done this hundreds of times before." I said. When Susannah only continued to stare at me with a blank expression, I leaned forward so we were nose to nose. "You're a mediator, Susannah. Go mediate." I whispered.

Susannah was about to say something when the doorbell rang and we could hear David yell out. "I'll get it!"

Susannah moaned, dropping her head into her hands. "Oh, God," She said, muffling her words by her hands covering her face from view.

She sounded very alarmed, and mortified. "Susannah," I said, concern etching every word. "Are you all right?"

She picked her head back up and shook her self all over. But even in the moonlight she looked pale and pasty. "I'm fine," Was all she said, not very convincingly and slowly got to her feet to make her way back up to her window.

"You don't sound fine." I said.

"I'm fine," Susannah repeated and started crawling through her open window, collapsing on her window seat cushions just as someone knocked on her bedroom door. "Enter," She called out, and David stuck his curly red head around the door.

"Hey, Suze," He whispered. "There's a _guy_ here to see you. I think it's that guy you all were talking about at dinner. You know, the guy from the mall."

"I know," Susannah muttered, staring up at the ceiling above her.

"Well," David said, shifting on the spot a bit. "What should I do? I mean, your mom sent me up here to tell you. Should I say you're in the shower, or something. That's what girls always have their brothers say when my friends and I try calling them."

Susannah turned her head to look at David, a little in shock. Then seemed to come to a decision. "Tell him I'll be right down." She said.

David perked back up instantly, grinning at Susannah. "Okay." He said, and turned and fled the room. I watched Susannah for a few moments, before deciding to go and wait for Susannah downstairs. I wanted to witness this. And the curiosity about who the boy is, was too strong to resist.

I appeared in the living room, standing by one of the armchairs but out of the way. I hid so Susannah couldn't see me. Her step-father was occupying the chair I was standing by and the boy – Michael was standing in front of the fire place, looking over the many portraits of Susannah and her brothers. His hands were in his pockets and the same fear I felt from earlier was still palpable in the air around him. He had his back to me, so I couldn't get a good look at him.

We heard Susannah coming down the stairs and watched her gracefully glide into the room. Looking between her step-father and Michael. "Well," Susnanah's step-father said, breaking the stretching silence ensuing. "I'll just leave the two of you alone, then." With one last cursory glance at Michael, he left the room. Not going too far.

Michael at last turned around to greet Susannah and I recognised him at once. He was the boy Susannah had stopped Brad from bullying at school. And then it all clicked into place. Why the Angels attention earlier was diverted elsewhere and not at Susannah.

He didn't look like any kind of threat. He had short dark hair, fair skinned but speckled with a few freckles. He wore glasses that he seemed more comfortable hiding behind. He held himself with a nervous energy, never knowing what to do with his hands. "Suze," He said, quickly making eye contact with Susannah, before looking away.

Susannah smiled at him encouragingly. "Hey, Mike," She said, breezily. "You okay? No permannent injury?" Susannah moved to sit in the armchair across from the one I was standing beside. Slouching slightly, giving off an aura of ease.

Michael stretched a wan smile across his face. "No permanent injury. Except to my pride."

Susannah brushed his self-confidence aside with another brilliant smile. "Hey, it wasn't your fault the mall authority did a shoddy job of hanging up their mardi gras decorations." She said, helping to ease his conscience.

Michael walked to the armchair I was situated at and sank into it with a dejected sigh. "That's not what I meant," he said. "I meant that I'm ashamed of the way I acted today. Instead of thanking you, I – well, I behaved ungraciously, and I just came by to apologize. I hope you'll forgive me."

Susannah's smile faltered again, a slight frown on her face. This part she had neglected to tell me had happened today. She told me she had saved him, but she didn't tell me he had just left, ignoring her help. I felt my own frown appear, glad Susannah couldn't see me.

"Um," Susannah said. "Sure. I forgive you. No problem." She quickly replied.

"It's just that – " Michael continued, standing up from his chair again. A bundle of energy he couldn't seem to hold in and began to pace the small space in front of the fire place. I sat myself down in the chair he had just vacated. "It's just that something happened to me this weekend," He said, not meeting Susannah's eyes. Was he embarrassed? Surely the accident with the Angels - that he wasn't to blame for - wouldn't give him this reaction, I thought.

I decided not to dwell on it too much and concentrate on keeping him safe from the angry ghosts. "And ever since...well, strange things have been happening." Well now I knew that the Angels had tried to get to him already, before today. They didn't seem to have caused any permanent damage to him. At least not physically anyway.

"Things like that puppet falling down on you?" Susannah asked, her face lighting a little in the news of Michael maybe already knowing that something, unseen was after him.

"Yeah," Michael said. "And other things, too." He shook his head, breaking off from his speech. "But I don't want to burden you with my problems. I feel badly enough about what happened," He said, his voice becoming slightly more determined and stronger. He looked Susannah in the eye, waiting for her reaction.

"Hey," Susannah said, a tiny edge of nerves in her voice I was hoping only I had picked up on. "You were shaken up. It's understandable. No hard feelings. Listen, about what happened to you this weekend, do you want to – "

"_No_," Michael said forcefully, cutting Susannah off from her offer, making me bristle slightly despite myself. "It's not understandable," He said vehemently. "It's not understandable, and it's not excusable, either. Suze you already – I mean, that thing with Brad earlier today – "

Susannah stared back at Michael, a blank expression replacing her startled one.

"And then when you saved my life at the mall...It's just that I was trying so hard, you know, to show you that that's not who I am – the kind of guy who needs a girl to fight his battles for him. And then you did it _again._.."

Susannah comically opened her mouth to speak, but seemed to be at a loss for words. I quickly realized I was going to have step-in and intervene soon, before she pushed him away. "Michael," She began, but was once again cut off by the him.

"No," He said. "Let me finish. It's not that I'm not grateful, Suze. It's not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me. It's just that...I really like you, and if you would agree to go out with me this Friday night, I'll show you that I am not the sniveling coward I've acted like so far in our relationship."

Susannah stared at him, a dumbfounded expression on her face trying to assimilate everything he had just said. I knew she had every intention of turning him down, I knew she didn't want to get involved with him. But this was the perfect opportunity for her to help keep him safe.

"I've already asked your father," Michael said, standing in the centre of the space in front of the fireplace. Staring down at Susannah in a hopeful expression. "And he said it was all right as long as you were home by eleven."

Susannah's face turned to one of disbelief and confusion. She seemed to be in a daze and didn't know what to say. "Your step-father, I mean," He quickly amended, correcting himself.

Susannah opened her mouth to say something and I quickly took that as my opportunity to make myself known to Susannah. I became visible, appearing still seated in the armchair her step-father and Michael had both occupied. I looked at Susannah across from me, in the other chair. "Think before you say no, Susannah." I said.

She turned to look at me, an irritated look on her face. She wasn't enjoying this awkward display anymore than I was. But it was her best opportunity to protect Michael. "He needs your help, Susannah," I continued. "He is in very grave danger from the spirits of those he killed – however accidentally. And you are not going to be able to protect him from a distance. If you alienate him now, he'll never let you close enough to help him later when he's really going to need you."

Susannah narrowed her eyes at me in answer. She couldn't speak to me because of Michael being in the room. But she got the message I was trying to say none the less. I saw the realization hit home in her eyes moments after. She knew this was the best option for Michael and herself.

She heaved a tired sigh and turned her full attention back to Michael, who was patiently waiting for Susananh's reply. "Yeah, okay. Friday's fine." I smiled at Susannah for her co-operation.

I didn't stick around after that. I didn't want to. It was awkward to see Susananh's pained expression at making plans for their night together on Friday. The date she didn't want to go on. She looked decidedly uncomfortable and tense. I knew in large part due to having to spend a certain amount of time with Michael alone. But there was no other way. She had a few days until the date, I was hoping she would become more accustomed to being around him by then.

But at least Michael would have someone there to protect him. Susannah, I knew could take care of herself, she had proved that to me time and again, with only needing a marginal of help. But I was also hoping that if she was around then the Angels wouldn't try to make a dangerous move. I ignored the nagging feeling, clutching at he back of my thoughts. Hopefully Susannah and Father Dominic would be able to go and see the Angels soon. It was going to take the combined effort of them both with these four.

I didn't realize just how wrong I was until the next day. When the circumstances took a decided turn for the worse and it was time to make myself known to them...

* * *

**_A/N 2:_** Hope y'all liked it, please review and keep your wicked responses coming **:D **Toodles...

**_Anonymous Reviews:_**

**_Meg –_**Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad it made you smile **:D **I aim to please, lol. I hope you enjoy this one too. Take care...

**_Satellite Falling –_** Thanks for the encouragement and review** :D **I'm finding them slightly easier to write as I go along, so I'm glad your enjoying Jesse's POV. Take care...

**_Coming in Chapter 3: _**Jesse, Suze and Father D head down to speak with the Angels, causing new revelations to come to the already dangerous situation...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **_Please see first chapter for disclaimer.

_**Rating:**_ T

_**A/N: **_HEY!! So, 20 pages and 10,380 words later (according to 'Word' anyway) here is FINALLY chapter 3. It took me three days to crack it out. I so wanted it to be up last night, but I ended up succumbing to tiredness, sowwy **:D** Crack out the popcorn and get comfy...

OK, so I made up a little conversation with Suze/Jesse and Jesse/RLS Angels, but they're like totally minor ones. Okies, so moving on, I hope you enjoy it, cos my fingers hurt, lol. **:D HUGE THANK YOU'S FOR READING AND REVIEWING, AND ALL THE ALERTS AND FAVES**! Keep it coming, haha.

_**Recap: **_Jesse, Suze and Father D go and have a shocking talk with the Angels...

* * *

_**Chapter 3...**_

I decided to stay away from the Angels the next day. Now I knew that Susannah would keep an eye out for them and that Michael would have Susannah there to protect him, I took advantage of her empty quiet room. The Angels wouldn't make a move while Susannah and Michael were at school. Maybe watch him like yesterday, but certainly not do anything. I don't think they would ever intend to hurt another person either. At least I hoped not.

I spent the day sitting in Susannah's room, giving undivided attention to Spike, who seemed very happy to see me. I had missed him too, but not as much as I had Susannah. I was looking forward to having everything going back to normal. Hopefully the Angels would move on soon and we could all continue as normal. Susannah, Spike and I.

I sat reading a book I had been slowly making my way through before Gina had arrived, switching my attention between Spike and my reading. This had been one of the first opportunities for me to pick it back up and continue it. But the more I tried becoming engrossed in it, the more it felt like something was wrong. Like I was missing some vital piece of information somewhere. And it seemed to be about Michael.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but his behaviour last night seemed too...over dramatic. Like he was trying to get Susannah to feel sorry for him. He claimed he didn't want to burden her with his problems, of the incidents on the weekend previous. But thinking back on it now, he seemed almost defensive about it. He didn't brush it off, like some people would. He was vehement about not wanting to speak about the accident I realized.

Maybe I was reading too much into it and maybe I was completely wrong in my estimates of him. But something still didn't feel right. He still needed protecting, I stand by that account still. But maybe I was mistaking his behaviour for embarrassment. Maybe he was defensive because he felt guilty over what happened to the Angels. And it was just his conscience kicking in. I had no reason to think he was in the wrong somehow.

But I had learned to listen to my intuition over the hundred and fifty years I have been dead. And the years I was alive, it never failed me then either. I wasn't going to say Michael was guilty. But I wasn't going to say he was innocent either. I would have to keep my ears and eyes open and hope this time I was wrong. Otherwise I could have intentionally put Susannah in danger.

I swallowed down the large lump that had formed in my throat at the thought. It always seemed to be something bigger and deeper when it came to Susannah. Danger and emotions. A lethal combination in my book.

I shook myself out of my rambling thoughts and petted the attention deprived Spike. I had stopped stroking him as I had got lost in my thoughts, much to his chagrin. I chuckled deeply at his constant need of my time. I had no problem succumbing to his demands. He really was an amazing animal once you got to know him. I knew it was a lost cause trying to get Susannah and him to be friends. Spike just wouldn't have it, much to Susannah's dismay. She grumbled and groaned about him, but I knew secretly she would be devastated if anything was to happen to Spike. It was quite amusing watching her try to make a fuss of him. A couple of times he had nearly made her bleed taking a swipe at her. I was glad to notice Gina watched what she said about Spike too. Staying out of each others way was preferable to both.

I stayed in Susannah's room for the better part of the afternoon, Spike had gotten up not long ago and made his way out. Going to enjoy the last rays of sunshine I assumed. I was still sitting there, trying to read when David came home from school on his own. Susannah, Gina and his two brothers were not with him. I wasn't too surprised. Since Gina had been here, they had been taking trips to the beach nearly every opportunity they had. So seeing him on his own was no big shock to me.

What really surprised me, was seeing both parents arrive home before the rest of them and then seeing Gina, Brad and Jake arrive shortly afterwards. No Susannah. They all held an air of annoyance and frustration, peeking my interest to what exactly was going on. Gina was sporting a worried frown on her face. Chewing on her lower lip. Jake seemed to be a little tense and Brad was the same, usual indifferent him. Except for the slight edge of anger directed somewhere.

Something had obviously happened, the question was what? I wondered who Susannah could possible of been with at this late hour, so close to the time for her family meal. I knew her stepfather liked them all to sit down and eat together every day, at a regular time. And he especially didn't like latecomers. Which was what Susannah would be if she didn't turn up very soon. I was starting to get worried too. What if the Angels had gotten to Michael and Susannah was hurt.

Thought after thought ran through my mind, making me unconsciously start pacing Susannah's small room. Gina hadn't come anywhere near Susannah's room when she arrived home. She had gone to Jake's room again, apparently not wanting to be alone. Which was fine by me. It gave me the chance to pace and wander around all I wanted.

As I was slowly working my way into maybe going and seeing the Angels, the same car from the night before pulled up along the road in front of Susannah's driveway. She quickly climbed out slamming the door and running into the house. Home at last. I watched as Michael pulled away and drove off, leaving me wondering what Susannah was doing with Michael alone. She hadn't been particularly thrilled to have to go out on a date with him and that wasn't till Friday. So how did this arrangement come about, I wondered.

A while after Susannah had finally gotten home, she and Gina were making their way to Susannah's room. I made myself scarce. I didn't want to go far, hoping to have an chance to speak to Susannah. So I stuck around, situating myself on the porch swing in front of the family home. Patiently waiting for the right opportunity. I sat quietly, listening to the sounds all around me. The night was decidedly colder than the previous. The weather seemed to match my mood. There were big black clouds blocking out the stars and moonlight, robbing us of its beauty.

I heard Susannah before long. She was exiting her house the only way she could without sneaking out the front door. I stood and watched as she climbed down from the roof, landing softly in the pine needled strewn front yard. Catching a glimpse of me out of the corner of her eye, she started, letting out a small squeak in surprise. "Jesse," She said, slightly breathless from the shock.

"Susannah," I politely returned. "Where are you going?" I subtly asked, although I already had a feeling I knew where.

She turned on her heel, and started walking down her driveway. "I'm going to meet, Father D," She said, trying not to talk to loud and alert her family inside. "We're going out to Big Sur to try and find the Angels. Father D wants to have a look around. Try and find something that might tell us what my mom's trying to keep secret from me, involving Michael."

I looked to her in interest, trying to figure out why she was tense and her tone a little tart. "Has something happened, Susannah?" I asked, walking beside her. I had every intention of going out there with them. "Did the Angels do something?"

Susannah heaved a weary sigh and slowed her steps slightly, making sure she was out of the view of her home. "You could say that," She succinctly answered. "The Angels tried strangling Michael at the beach today. They managed to wrap a piece of seaweed around his neck, and tried pulling him under."

I looked at her, there was something she wasn't telling me. I reached out seizing her wrist, feeling the familiar shock of warmth rush up my arm and through my chest at the contact, and pulled her to a stop to face me. "What else did they do?" I implored, wanting the whole story.

Susannah heaved another irritated sigh. "I went out there to try and help, because you know, me being the only one who could see them," Susannah said in a sour tone. "And they didn't like that very much. So they tried killing me, instead." I could hear the slight edge of anger in her voice. Understandable justified too.

"Are you okay?" I worriedly asked, concern etched all over my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She brushed off my worry. "It's just been a long day." And then she turned away from me and kept on walking, heading for a car parked a bit further down the road. I followed, keeping up with her easily. I remembered what she had said earlier, about her mother keeping something from her.

I didn't get the chance to ask her because we had already reached the vehicle, that was occupied by Father Dominic no less. I quickly appeared in the back seat, waiting for Susannah to climb into the front. Father Dominic turned to me from the drivers seat, in surprise. "Oh, hello, Jesse," He managed to stammer out, a little taken aback by my sudden presence.

"Padre," I nodded back in greeting, extremely grateful Susannah was coming along too. "I hope you don't mind me coming along on your trip?" I asked. Not that he would of had any choice. I could have met them down there, but I wanted to find out more on what happened this afternoon.

"Uh, no. Of course not." Father Dominic answered, giving me a small tight smile and turned back to the front and greeting Susannah.

She looked from Father Dominic, then to me. Her eyes narrowed with suspicion. I just gave her my most heart warming smile I could muster, trying to put her at ease. It only served to make her scowl deeper. She shook her head at us and proceeded to strap herself in. I sat back and tried to relax and pretend Father Dominic was fine with the agreement Susannah and I had, with sharing her room. Fighting the chuckle threatening to burst forth from his reaction.

I managed to pull myself together to pay attention to the conversation in the front. I didn't bother asking any questions, only answered Susananh's question as to why I was coming. Upon informing her, it isn't the best place to go alone, for a priest and a sixteen year old girl. I was quite content to just sit back and listen. Be as inconspicuous as possible. I soon learned that Susannah's mother and stepfather had forbidden Susannah from getting into a car with Michael Meducci, which stilted her plans for Friday night and keeping watch on him. Although I'm sure she wasn't too disappointed to have to cancel the date. But she also mentioned that her mother was hiding something. Something about the accident on the weekend with the Angels and Michael. And this, apparently, was what they were going to investigate.

Susannah also mentioned something Michael had said to her, about the Angels, when they had been parked near the accident earlier. She quoted him in saying. "_They were just taking up space._" That alone sent warning bells off in my mind. I had suspicions about him before. And a comment like that...wasn't helping.

We arrived at the observation Point soon after, Susannah and Father Dominic climbing out of the car to meet me at the entrance to the path they would need to trek down and to the clearing and where the Angels were. Father Dominic was shining his torch around, going over to examine the guardrail, looking for the debris. We had noted that a large part of the guard was missing, but the other pieces seemed to be intact.

We wove our way down the path, slowly and caustiously, Susannah stumbling a couple of times due to the heavy fog that was swirling all around them, making their descent perilous at best. Susannah was swiveling her torch all around her constantly, looking for something it seemed. "So what is it exactly," She asked. "that I'm supposed to be looking for?"

"I'm not sure," Father Dominic answered, situated in the front, keeping Susannah in between the two of us where it was safer for her. I had already had to steer her back on to the path twice when she had come very close to toppling over the two hundred feet off of the cliff edge we were trying to scale. "You'll know, I expect, when you find it."

"Great." Susannah muttered. I suspected she was avoiding a certain plant, she had had a run in with a couple of weeks ago.

"Don't worry," I said, trying desperately not to laugh at Susannah's performance in front of me. "There's no poison oak," Susannah turned to look back at me, sending me a very mean, sarcastic look. Only making it even harder for me to keep my amusement at her hidden.

"Yes," Father Dominic said in front of us. The fog was so thick here, we could only just make out his flashlight up ahead. "Yes, I can see that the police have already been here. This must be where a section of the guardrail fell. You can see it's imprint in the broken weeds."

Susannah, not watching where she was going, stumbled right into Father Dominic crouched down at her feet, making her lose her balance and very nearly go over the edge again. If it hadn't of been for the Priest and myself reaching out in time and grabbing handfuls of her coat to pull her back and steady her. I felt a throbbing in my chest at the very near close call Susannah had just had. I shook my head at her clumsiness. She replied with a sheepish, embarrassed look on her face. "Sorry," she muttered. "Um, what are you doing, Father D?" She asked, trying to distract us both.

Smiling at Susannah's inquiry, Father Dominic explained. "Examining some of the evidence from the accident. You mentioned that your mother seemed to know something about it, and I have a feeling that I know what." Father Dominic said, sounding excited.

Susannah zipped up her coat more, covering her exposed throat and to keep out the chill. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Look at this," Father Dominic said, shining his light along a section of the earth that looked to be around six feet long, judging by my calculations. The earth around it was in disarray. Like something had slammed into it with an incredible speed, skidding along the ground. The plant life around it was flat and broken. "This, I think, is where the guardrail ended up. But do you notice anything odd about it?" He asked.

"No," Susannah said, looking around her in alarm. What was it she was looking for? The wind was whipping her hair all around her face getting in her eyes and mouth. I worried in case she took a wrong step and fell into the churning, rocky surf below us.

"That particular section of rail seems to have come down in one piece. A vehicle would have to be moving at considerable speed to break through such a strong metal fencing, but the fact that the entire section seems to have given way suggests that the metal rivets holding it in place must have been snapped."

I countered Father Dominic with another possibility. "Or they were loosened," I quietly stated, seeing both Susannah and Father Dominic turn to me in surprise. Susannah blinked, trying to clear the confusion in her mind and the numbing cold she felt.

"Loosened?" Susannah asked, her teeth chattering slightly. "What would cause something like that? Rust?"

"I was thinking something a little more man-made, actually." I said, quietly speaking into the quiet darkness. Looking from Susananh's shocked expression, to the Priests perplexed one. They obviously hadn't thought of this before now.

Coming out of her daze and shock, Susannah demanded. "What do you mean, man-made?" She demanded. "What are you talking about?"

"I just think it's strange," I calmly said, giving them my argument. "that a whole section of this railing would give way like that, while the rest – as we saw when we inspected it a little while ago – didn't even bend upon the impact." I finished.

Father Dominic blinked at my explanation. "You're suggesting that someone might have loosened the rivets in anticipation of a vehicle striking it. Is that it, Jesse?" He asked, disbelief clear in his tone. I nodded at him in turn, confirming his answer. That was exactly what I was saying.

"Wait a minute," Susannah said, looking up at me. "Are you saying you think _Michael _purposely loosened that section of guardrail so that he could run Josh and the others over the cliff?"

"Someone certainly did," I said. "It might well have been your Michael." I confirmed. Not outright accusing him, but at least sowing the seeds of doubt. I felt bad enough for pushing Susannah into going out with the boy to protect him. If it turned out, he really was responsible for killing the Angels on purpose, I don't think I would ever forgive myself for putting Susannah in such danger

"Wait a minute – " Susannah began, holding up a finger in indignation. Whether it was because of my reasoning last night or because I had put Michael in the category for potential suspects I didn't know. But it also could have been something else entirely.

Unfortunately I never got to find out, because Father Dominic soon cut her off with a reply of his own. "I have to agree with Susannah, Jesse," Father Dominic said. "Certainly it appears that the rail did not perform the function it was intended to. In fact, a rather serious flaw in it's design seems to have occurred. But to suggest that someone might have purposefully tampered with it..." Father Dominic trailed off, obvious confusion and denial in his tone.

"Susannah," I said. "Didn't you say that Michael seems to dislike the people who died in the accident?" I asked, bringing his earlier comment to the front for evidence. His statement, wasn't one of someone who was feeling remorseful, for killing four high school kids. Who had their whole life ahead of them and didn't even go to his school. And had no doubtingly, never even met before.

"Well," Susannah started, slightly hesitating. "he did tell me he thought that they were a waste of space. But honestly, Jesse, in order for what you're suggesting to work, Michael would have had to know Josh and those guys were coming. How could he have known that? And he'd have had to wait for them, and then when they started to round the corner, he'd have had to purposefully put down the gas..." Susannah trailed off.

"Well," I said shrugging, still firm in my thoughts. "Yes." I wasn't sure how this could be proven, but it all seemed to calculated to have just been an accident.

"Impossible," Father Dominic said, straightening from his position still crouched by the marks. "I refuse even to consider such a possibility. That boy, a cold-blooded murderer? You don't know what you're saying, Jesse. Why, he's got the highest GPA in school. He's a member of the Chess Club."

I silently shook my head at Father Dominic's stubborn denial. How set against the possibility he is. But Susannah reached out and patted him on the shoulder in comfort. "Hate to break it to you, Father D," She said. "but chess players can kill people, just like anyone else." She looked down at the large indentations the rail had left behind, in thought. "The real question is why?" She asked. "I mean, _why _would he do something like that?"

I was looking down to the small stretch of sandy clearing, the four Angels had been occupying, since their deaths. They had a small fire going again and they were all huddled together in small circle. "I think," I said. "If we hurry, we might be able to find out." I pointed out the small scene below us. The clouds had parted slightly, letting Susannah and Father Dominic be able to see where I was pointing. I hoped this would dredge up some more answers.

"Oh, God," Susannah said. "All the way down there? I know I'm going to get bitten."

I looked at her, trying to understand what was wrong. "Bitten by what, Susannah?" I asked. Father Dominic had already walked on ahead, eager to speak to the four Angels.

"A snake, of course," She said, sidestepping a root sticking out onto the path before her.

"Snakes," I said, using all the will power I could, at holding the laugh that was so desperate to burst out into the cold dark night. "don't come out at night." I informed her, putting her at ease slightly. Still trying not to laugh outright at her unneeded fear.

"They don't?" She asked in surprise.

"Not usually. And particularly not on cold, wet nights like this. They like the sun." I told her, teaching her something new.

Susannah looked slightly surprised by this new information, but still kept a wary eye out anyway. I chuckled at her actions that amusing me greatly. We slowly and methodically made our way down the turbulent path set out for us. Father Dominic way ahead in front. It became very steep for the last stretch and Susannah was practically running down it, instead of walking. I stayed on the path with her, just in case she tripped or fell. We were so close now.

When we eventually caught up to Father Dominic, he was standing far back from them, they hadn't noticed his or Susannah's presence and didn't seem to sense me either. Father Dominic stood, watching them and contemplating his next move. We could hear them singing a song, different from the annoying one the night before. This time they were singing, _'Ninety Nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall'_. Susannah looked at them incredulously.

"Okay," She said, taking her gloves off, and storing them in her pockets. I looked at her curiously. "Jesse, you take the guys. I'll take the girls. Father D, you just make sure none of them make a run for the waves, all right? I've already been swimming once today, and believe me, that water's cold. I am not going in after them."

Susannah started determinedly walking towards the Angels, but Father Dominic caught her arm swiftly before I could make a move to stop her. "Susannah!" He cried, quite shocked by her violent intentions to run in there guns blazing. "Surely you can't...you aren't seriously suggesting that we – "

Susannah quickly cut him off before he could continue. "Father D." She said, gaping up at him. "Earlier this afternoon, those jerks over there tried to drown me. Pardon me if I feel that sauntering up to them and asking them if they'd like to join us for a root beer floats isn't such a good idea. Let's go kick some supernatural butt." I gaped at Susannah this time, for the way she just spoke to a Priest.

Shaking my head at her behaviour, I turned my attention to the Angels who were still singing. I tuned out from Susannah and Father Dominic disagreeing and sent my sense out to feel them. They were still angry, but there was definite fear there now, that hadn't been before. That was evidently clear. They thought they had really had the chance to kill Michael earlier. But they were also afraid. Four young ghosts stuck between two worlds, I wasn't surprised. There was no way I was going to send either one of them in there yet, their reaction wouldn't be a good one. I was going to have to go first.

"Susannah, how many times do I have to tell you? We are Mediators. Our job is to intercede on behalf of troubled souls, not cause them more pain and grief by committing acts of violence upon them – "

Susannah once again cut Father Dominic off. "I'll tell you what," Susannah said. "Jesse and I will hold them down while you do the interceding. Because, believe me, that's the only way they're going to listen. They aren't real communicative."

"Susannah," Father Dominic said wearily.

By this time I was getting impatient with their arguing back and forth, neither managing to come to a compromise. Seeing this as my only opening, I took it. "Stay here, both of you, until I say it's all right to move." And without waiting for an answer, I strode over to the four angry and frightened ghosts sitting around the small fire.

I strolled over to their little campfire, a far enough distance away so that Susannah and Father Dominic couldn't hear us, but also so they wouldn't feel threatened by my presence in their little circle. I patiently waited for them to notice me and notice they did. "Fucking hell!" One of the boys exclaimed, instantly they all started to try and leave.

"Wait, please. I only want to speak with you. I don't mean you any harm." I calmly told them, trying to put them at ease. They stayed, so I took that as a good sign to continue. They all looked at me with looks ranging from confusion, shock, and fear. I realized just because they were ghosts themselves, this was probably the first time they had ever met another one face to face. "My name is, Jesse." I introduced myself, hoping to gain their trust.

"I've been aware of you four since your accident this weekend. I could feel your anger coming off you. It's very strong." I looked at them all each in turn. "I came down here tonight with a couple of friends, they wish to speak with you all." I lowered myself to the sand, relaxing slightly. "They want to help you." I told them.

I stopped to gauge their reactions again, they all looked suspicious, but curious none the less. "Why should we listen to anything they have to say?" One of the boys said with a sneer. The boy I noticed, the rest of them seemed to look to for leadership each time I had seen them.

I looked back at him, meeting his hard stare with one of my own. "What's your names?" I asked, trying to diffuse some of the tension clinging in the air around us.

The blond haired boy pointed at himself. "I'm Josh, this is Mark," He pointed at the boy, across from him. "Hey," Mark muttered.

"This is Carrie, and that's Felicia." He finished pointing Carrie out at his side and Felicia at Mark's. I got a quiet hello off of both girls, who I nodded politely at in turn.

"The people I came here with tonight, are Mediators." I said. "It's their job to help spirits, like yourselves, move on. That is why, I hope you will listen to them. The anger and fear you are all feeling," I continued, scrutinising them through the fire. "Isn't right. They want to help you."

"We have every right to be angry," Josh spoke quietly. "We shouldn't be here, and its all that Michael Meducci's fault! He's the one who murdered us!"

I gazed back at Josh, not fazed by his outburst. "Tell me what happened that night," I asked, hoping to understand fully. Josh proceeded to tell me everything that happened involving the accident. From the beginning, how they were driving to the observation point from a party. About going around the hairpin curve, the most dangerous part of the road and getting rammed into them from behind, by another car. Not just once, but twice. How the guardrail didn't hold and after the second hit, they went over the cliff. Leaving the rest to my imagination.

I took it all in, listening intently to Josh's story with little inputs by his friends, leaving me feeling more and more uncomfortable by the new series of events. When he had finished, he looked back at me with a look of determination on his face, waiting for me to answer.

"If what you are saying is true, Josh," I said, holding my hand up cutting him off, before he could defend himself. "Then it's very important you let my friends come over here, and speak with you." I finished looking at them all. "Will you allow that?" I asked them.

They all looked at each other, silently communicating without talking. Eventually they all shrugged, giving me permission to retrieve Susannah and Father Dominic. "Fine, whatever." Josh quietly spoke.

"Thank you," I answered and before they could change their minds, I stood and walked back over to Susannah and Father Dominic, a heavy, unseen weight falling on my shoulders with Josh's news. I looked at Susannah in curiosity. She had a small scowl marring her face and Father Dominic looked very relieved to see me. I had a feeling I had interrupted something important.

"All right," I said when I was close enough. "I think they'll listen to you now, Father, without trying to bolt. They're quite frightened." I told them.

"They sure didn't act very frightened when they were trying to kill me this afternoon," Susannah muttered. I looked down at her, slightly amused by her defiance and the way she spoke about the incident at the beach.

"I think," I said. "If you listen to what they have to say, you'll understand why they behaved the way they did." I told Susannah, defending the Angels slightly. I didn't condone their violence towards Michael or Susannah. But I could understand their anger. Hopefully after tonight, there wouldn't be anymore attempts on his life or hers.

"We'll see about that," Susannah said with a sniff and started walking after Father Dominic towards the Angels.

I kept pace with her and leaned down slightly to whisper in her ear. "Behave,"

She shot me a glare of annoyance at my reprimand. "I always do," She said. I couldn't help it, but I burst into laughter at her answer. I laughed in disbelief at her retort, not able to keep it hidden it was that amusing.

We had reached the campfire by the time I had composed myself, Josh being the first to recognise Susannah. "Wait a minute," He said, jumping to his feet quickly, pointing an accusing finger in Susananh's direction. "That's the bitch who – "

I swiftly stepped forward into the firelight, cutting Josh's rude exclamation off before he insulted Susannah anymore. "Now," I said, trying to calm the situation down, before it got out of hand. "I told you who these people were – "

Felicia cut me off before I had a chance to continue. "You said they were going to help us," She wailed from where she was sitting beside Mark, her knees pulled up to her, with her arms wrapped around her legs. "But that girl there kicked me in the face this afternoon!"

"Oh," Susannah said, sarcasm oozing from her tone. "like you weren't trying drown me at the time?"

Father Dominic to my relief, stepped in between them all trying to inject some semblance of order with the bickering going on with them all. Susannah was looking for a fight. She was still mad about earlier and the fact that she didn't get the opportunity to barge right in there tonight, only fuelled her ire. "My children, my children, do not be alarmed. We are here to help you, if we can." Father Dominic said, placating everyone.

Josh looked to Father Dominic shocked and stunned. "You can see us?" he asked.

"I can," Father Dominic replied solemnly, no hostile tone or edge to his voice like Susannah's. "Susannah and I are, as I'm sure Jesse explained, mediators. We can see you and we want to help you. Only, you must understand, it is also our responsibility to ensure that you don't harm anyone. That is why Susannah tried to stop you earlier today and, if I understand correctly, the day before."

Mark muttered a rude explenitive, causing Felicia to elbow him in the ribs. "Cut it out. That guy's a priest." She said.

"He is not," Mark said, suitable chastised.

"He is so," Felicia continued. "Can't you see the little white thingie around his neck?" She asked, nodding towards Father Dominic.

"I _am _a priest." Father Dominic said, interrupting their little argument, making them both look up to him in slight awe. I'm sure it was a surprise having a priest be able to communicate with them, when they were actually dead. I was a little shocked when I first discovered Father Dominic was a mediator too. "And I am telling you the truth. You can call me Father Dominic. And this is Susannah Simon. Now, we understand that the four of you feel a bit of resentment toward Mr Meducci – "

"Resentment?" Josh said incredulously. Looking at Father Dominic with anger sparkling in his eyes. "_Resentment? _It's because of that bastard that we're all dead!" I blanched at the language these 'Angels' were coming out with in front of Father Dominic, but more importantly, in front of Susannah!

Father Dominic's eyes widened at Josh's outburst and Susannah just tightened her fists even harder at her sides. Controlling her own anger for the moment. I hoped it would last. I calmly spoke to Josh, trying to diffuse his anger. "Why don't you tell the father what it was you told me, Josh, so that he and Susannah can begin to understand." I said, taking a step back to let him start.

I slowly walked over to a boulder a few feet away, but close enough to hear and watch the show in front of me. I sat, propping my leg up and resting my chin on my knee. I watched Josh as he heaved a sigh and ran a frustrated hand through his short blond hair. "Look," he said. "On Saturday night we went to a dance," he said. "A _dance,_ okay? And afterward, we thought we might go for a drive, and park – "

Carrie interjected her little part, cutting Josh off. "We always park at the Point on Saturday night."

"The observation point," Felicia explained to Susannah and Father Dominic.

"It's so pretty," Carrie said.

"Really pretty," Felicia said, giving a quick glance at Father Dominic, trying to see if he was fooled by what they were saying. Susannah stared at them in disbelief, before shaking her head at their act and turning away from them. I suppressed the smile trying to form on my fact at the look on Susannah's.

"Yeah," Mark said. "Plus no cops ever come by, and make us move. You know?"

"All right," Josh said, pulling his hands out of his pockets and held them palms up, gesturing with them. Continuing as if he hadn't been interrupted. "So we went for this drive. Everything's going fine, right? Same as any other Saturday night. Only it wasn't the same. Because this last time, when we went around the corner – you know, that hairpin curve up there – something rammed us –"

"Yeah," Carrie interjected. "No lights, no warning, nothing. Just bam."

"We went right into the guardrail," Josh said. "No big deal. We weren't going very fast. I thought, Shit, I crushed the fender. And I started to back up. But then he hits us again – "

"Oh but surely – " Father Dominic tried to say.

But Josh carried on, as if he hadn't spoken. Too lost in his memory of the night they were all killed. "And the second time he hit us," Josh said. "we just kept on going."

"As if the guardrail weren't even there," Felicia put in.

"We went straight over." Josh slipped his shaking hands back into his pockets. "And woke up down here. Dead."

There was an ominous silence that seemed to stretch on for minutes. No-one making a move to speak, or comment. All lost in their own thoughts. The waves and the crackling fire, being the only sounds around the gathering on the beach. Susannah took a step closer to the fire, trying to feel it's warmth. I studied everyone in front of me. The Angels with sad looks on their faces. Father Dominic looking to be baffled.

"Troubling," Father Dominic said, finally breaking the silence. "Very troubling. But surely, my children you can see that it was just an accident – "

"An accident?" Josh once again glared at Father Dominic. "There was nothing _accidental_ about it, Father. That guy – that Michael guy – came at us _on purpose_."

"But that's ridiculous. Why on Earth would he do such a thing?" Father Dominic asked, staying strong to his belief in Michael's innocence.

"Simple," Josh said with a casual shrug. "He's jealous." I observed Josh from my position. That seemed a very far fetched reason to why Michael would kill them. Just out of jealousy? It didn't seem to make sense and fit the description. He didn't even attend the same school as the four spirits in question. They had probably never even met before that night.

"Jealous?" Father Dominic looked at Josh appalled. "Perhaps you aren't aware of this, young man, but Michael Meducci, whom I have known since he was in the first grade, is a very gifted student. He is well liked by his fellow classmates. Why in Heaven's name would he – No. No, I'm sorry. You're mistaken, my boy." He said, adamantly, standing his ground in defending Michael still.

Susannah looked at Father Dominic, like he had grown a second head. Blinking once, twice. Confusion written plain on her fire lit face. "He may be gifted," Josh said. "but he's still a geek."

"Geek?" Father Dominic ventured, I could hear the slight undercurrent of anger in his voice, but he was reigning it in for now.

"You heard me." Josh said, shaking his head. "Look, Father, face facts. Your boy Meducci is nothing. _Nothing_. _We" _- he pointed out Mark, Carrie, Felicia and himself – "on the other hand, were _it_. The most popular people in our school. Nothing happened at RLS unless it had our seal of approval. A party wasn't a party until _we _got there. A dance wasn't a dance unless Josh, Carrie, Mark, and Felicia – the RLS 'Angels' – were there. Okay? Are you getting the picture now?"

"Um," Father Dominic said. "Not quite."

Josh rolled his eyes at me and Susannah. "Is this guy for real?" He asked us.

"Very much so," I said, not finding any amusement in Josh's behaviour towards Father Dominic. I would of thought he was brought up with more respect than that. And his sarcastic attitude, wasn't helping ease the stress and tension in Father Dominic and Susannah. Only serving to cause my own irritation with him to grow.

"Okay," Josh said. "Then let me put it to you this way. This Meducci guy? He may have the sparkling GPA. But so what? That's nothing. I've got a 4.0. I hold the school record in the high jump. I belong to the National Honor Society. I play forward on the basketball team. I've been president of the student council for three years in a row, and for a lark, this spring I tried out for – and got – the lead in the school drama society's production of _Romeo and Juliet. _Oh, and guess what? I was accepted at Harvard. Early decision."

Josh paused to take a quick unnecessary breath. Father Dominic opened his mouth to say something, but Josh cut him off again, "How many Saturday nights," Josh asked. "do you think Michael Meducci had sat alone in his room playing video games? Huh? Well, let me put it to you another way: do you know how many _I've_ spent caressing a joystick? None. Want to know why? Because there's never been a Saturday night when I didn't have something to do – a party to go to or a girl to take out. And not just any girl, either, but the hottest, most popular girls in school. Carrie here," – Josh gestured to Carrie sitting in the sand, dressed in a long ice-blue gown – "models part-time up in San Francisco. She's done commercials. She was homecoming queen,"

"Two years in a row," Carrie helpfully pointed out.

Josh nodded. "Two years in a row. Are you starting to get it now, Father? Is Michael Meducci dating a model? I don't think so. Is Michael Meducci's best friend like mine, Mark over there, captain of the football team? Does Michael Meducci have a full athletic scholarship to UCLA?"

"Go Bruins." Mark put-in.

"What about me?" Felicia demanded from besides Mark.

"Yes," Josh said. "What about Mark's girlfriend, Felicia? Head cheerleader, captain of the dance team, and, oh yeah, winner of a National Merit Scholarship because of her superior grades. So, keeping all that in mind, lets ask that question again, shall we? Why would a guy like Michael Meducci want people like us dead? Simple: he's jealous."

No-one said anything after that thunderous conclusion from Josh. I'm sure I had a bored look on my face from listening to that speech. I didn't have the slightest idea what any of that meant, and I know Susannah saw that when she glanced over at me. I raised my scarred eyebrow at her in question. Father Dominic looked very stunned and a little surprised and the Angels looked smug and confident.

Susannah pulled herself up a little straighter, breaking the icy atmosphere and shattering it into a thousand pieces. "Or," She said. "it could be because of his sister."

Everyone looked to Susannah with that that new piece of information. We all stared at her in confusion, trying to work out where that motive fitted in. I didn't know anything about Michael's supposed sister, so I didn't know where Susannah was going with this. She looked determined and sure.

"Excuse me?" Josh said impatiently.

"Michael's sister," Susannah said. "The one who's in the coma."

Father Dominic looked back at Susannah, raising his thick eyebrows at her in realization. "You mean Lila Meducci? Yes, of course. How could I have forgotten about her? It's tragic – very tragic – what happened to her." He said, shaking his head in sadness.

I lifted my head off of my chin, speaking up for the first time in a while. "What happened to her?" I asked Susannah.

"An accident," Father Dominic answered instead, still shaking his head at the mere thought. "A terrible accident. She tripped and fell into a swimming pool and very nearly drowned. Her parents are losing hope that she'll ever regain consciousness."

Susannah snorted at Father Dominic's answer. "That's one version of the story, anyway." She said. "You left out the part, about how she was at a party in the Valley when it happened. And that she was completely blotto when she went under." Susannah narrowed her eyes at the four Angels, who were suddenly looking slightly nervous.

I turned my full attention to the scene in front of me, my interest and suspicions suddenly raised. "So was everybody else at this particular party, apparently, since nobody noticed what happened to her until she'd been under long enough to curdle her brain." Susannah looked to me then. "Did I mention the fact that she's only fourteen years old?"

I looked to the Angels, a deep frown etched across my face in frustration. "I don't suppose any of you," I said, fighting not to let my anger show. "would know something about this."

Mark instantly retorted, a disgusted look on his face. "How would any of us know about some geek's sister getting wasted at a party?" he demanded.

"Perhaps because one – or all – of you happened to be at the party at the time?" Susannah sweetly offered. Making the Angels look even more defensive.

"Is this true?" Father Dominic asked, startled. "Do any of you know anything about this?" He looked at all of them, his entire body shaking slightly. And I didn't think it was from the cold either.

"Of course not," Josh said very quickly, dismissing Father Dominic's claims. Felicia quietly and unconvincingly muttered an, "As if,"

"Even if we did," Carrie demanded. "what would it matter? Just because some stupid wannabe drank herself into a coma at one of our parties, how does that make _us_ responsible?"

I stared at them all, completely shocked they would try to feign ignorance over the whole thing. That an innocent person would have her life hanging in the balance unnecessarily, because four popular people, who could easily set a good example to others around them, didn't care.

I sat and contemplated everything that was being said around me. Processing it all. It appeared Michael had deliberately killed the Angels, an act of retribution no doubt, for what happened to his younger sister at a party. A party it appeared they were all present at. But had been too drunk themselves to notice, or do anything to help the poor girl. For which Michael was obviously angry and hurt over.

I felt a sudden rush of pain come to me, from an outside source nearly making me fall off of the boulder I was still seated on. I looked around me, trying to find who it had come from. Looking closely, I noticed Father Dominic was being very quiet and stoic. His face was aschen and pale in the glow of the fire. His reaction to the new information surrounding the Angels deaths.

Susannah stared at Carrie mortified. "How about, just for starters," She said. "making alcohol available to an eighth grader?"

"How were we supposed to know how old she was?" Felicia asked very rudely. "I mean, she had enough makeup slathered on, I could have sworn she was forty."

"Yeah," Carrie piped up. "And that particular party was by invitation only. I certainly never issued an invitation to any _eighth grader_." She sneered at Susannah. I watched the exchange bouncing between them all, shock at what was being said.

"If you want to hold someone responsible," Felicia said. "how about the idiot who brought her in the first place?"

"Yeah," Carrie said angrily.

I spoke up then, seeing it time to intercede on the argument going on between the three irate girls. "I don't think Susannah is the one holding you responsible for what happened to Michael's sister," I said, my voice breaking through, and turning everyone's attention onto me. My voice was loud and deep, the suppressed annoyance and impatience at all of this arguing, making it equal the roar of the waves. "Michael, I believe, is the one who killed you for it."

Father Dominic made a choking noise, as if he had been holding his breath and couldn't draw one in. "Oh, no," He said. "No, surely you can't think – "

"It makes more sense," I said, nodding at Josh. "than this one's argument, that Michael did it out of jealousy because he has no...what is it? Oh, yes. Dates on Saturday night." I looked to Josh, and watched him shift uncomfortable around on the sand.

"Well," He said, pulling down on the dark suit jacket. "I didn't know the skank they fished out of Carrie's pool was Meducci's sister." His face was riddled with a scowl. I blanched at his choice of words for describing Michael's ill, defenceless younger sibling, feeling an age old protective brother instinct kick in. I didn't hear any hint of compassion in his voice when he spoke of her, making my annoyance at his general attitude and behaviour even worse.

"This," Father Dominic said, pain clear to hear in his voice and anger quickly rising to the surface to join it. "is too much. Simple too much. I am...I am _appalled_ by all of this." He said, looking around him at everyone, a shocked look on his features, making him appear older than he was. Susannah glanced at him, picking up on the emotions he wasn't able to keep hidden from us. "A young girl is in a coma," He said, bearing down on Josh, his sharp blue eyes burning into his. "and you call her names?"

Josh looked ashamed and broke his gaze away from Father Dominic's hard look. "Well," He said, quietly. "it's just a figure of speech."

"And you two." Father Dominic, spun around, bearing his pain and rage down on Felicia and Carrie. "You break the law by serving alcohol to minors, and dare to suggest that it is the girl's own fault she was harmed by it?" He seethed, incredulous at them. I watched on, surprised to see Father Dominic's angry outburt. Never expecting to witness it.

Carrie and Felicia looked at each other, taken aback by Father Dominic's strong opinion on the matter. "But." Felicia said. "nobody else got hurt, and they were all drinking, too."

"Yeah," Carrie chimed in. "Everybody was doing it,"

Father Dominic only seemed to become even more furious at them, his voice shaking with the emotion he was having trouble keeping within bounds. "That deosn't matter." He said. "If everyone else jumped off the Golden Gate Bridge, would that make it right?" he asked them, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses.

And then, much to my surprise, Father Dominic whirled around and started pointing an accusing finger in Susannah's direction. Judging by her expression and slack jaw, she had never been the target of one of Father Dominic's angry rants before and didn't know how to react. I was equally stunned by what was progressing in front of me. "And you," Father Dominic said. "You still insist that what happened to these young people was not an accident, but deliberate murder!"

"Father D," Susannah managed to stumble out when she got over her shock slightly. "Excuse me, but it's pretty obvious – "

"It isn't." Father Dominic said, seeming to calm down marginally, but the anger and sorrow was still palpable with him. "It isn't obvious to me. So the boy had motive? That doesn't make him a killer."

Susannah glanced at me, looking for help. But I didn't know where to start. I understood Father Dominic wanting to see the good in everyone, it was a part of his nature. But the complete denial about the possibility of Michael actually killing these young ghosts, wasn't apparent to him. I stared back at Susannah, shaking my head at a loss. She knew Father Dominic better than I did, hopefully she would know how to mollify him.

Susannah turned back to Father Dominic, still surprised. "But the guardrail," She tried. "The loosened bolts – "

"Yes, yes," Father Dominic, snappily replied. "But you're missing the most important point, Susannah. Supposing Michael did lie in wait for them. Perhaps he did intend, when they turned that corner, to ram them. How was he able to tell, in the dark, that he had the right car? Tell me that, Susannah. Anyone could have come around that corner. How could Michael have known he had the right car? _How?"_

Susannah didn't answer Father Dominic's inquiry, because she didn't have one. He was right of course. That was the only piece of fact we were missing. The only part we were having trouble linking together. Everything else fell into place, save for the last piece of the puzzle. Susannah looked to me for the answer, but I didn't have one either. I shrugged, irritated I couldn't help her more. I looked to the Angels, to see Josh's face suddenly come alive with a dawning realization come into his bright eyes. I narrowed my own in anticipation.

"The Macarena," He all but whispered.

We all looked to him, slightly baffled. "I beg your pardon?" Father Dominic asked, polite yet impatient.

"Of course!" Felicia cried, quickly climbing to her feet, tripping on her long skirt slightly. "Of course!" She cried again.

Susannah looked at me and we exchanged a look loaded with confusion and questions. "The what?" Susannah addressed Josh. I noted that being the first polite, none hostile thing she had said, to any of them tonight.

"The Macarena," Josh said, his whole face lightning up with a large smile. "I was driving my brother's car," he explained, his smile growing by the second. "He's away at college. He said I could use it while he was gone. It's bigger than my car. The only thing is, he had this stupid thing put in so that when you honk the horn it plays the Macarena."

"It's _so_ embarrassing," Carrie put in.

"And the night we were killed," Josh carried on, excitement lacing his tone. I stared at him with rapt attention. "I laid on the horn as we were turning that corner – the one Michael was waiting behind."

Felicia stepped forward. "You're supposed to honk when you go around those hairpin curves," She said, excitedly.

"And it played the Macarena," Josh said, the large smile he had been wearing, slowly dropping from his face to be replaced with a grim realization. A far away look in his eye at the memory. "And that's when he hit us."

"No other car horn on the peninsula," Felicia spoke up, her voice now devoid of any emotion. "plays the Macarena. Not anymore. The Macarena was only hot for about the first two weeks after it came out. Then it became totally lame. Now they only play it at weddings and stuff."

I looked to Mark, who had been extremely quiet throughout the whole argument and exchange. He just sat by the fire, staring off into the flames, his expression giving nothing away. Just a sad knowledge of his fate and blocking out everything around him. The arguments, the raised voices and the minute excitement. It all just appeared to glance off of him, repelled.

"That's how he knew." Josh said quietly, looking off into the far distance of the vast ocean, losing himself in the despair. "That's how he knew it was us."

There was silence for a short time, before Father Dominic uttered just too words. "Oh," he said, now sounding exhausted and weary. "Dear."

Susannah spoke up next, causing a hard cold truth to appear. "It still doesn't prove anything," She said.

Josh looked back to her in disbelief. "Are you kidding?" He asked. "Of course it does."

"No she's right." I spoke up. I pushed myself up off of the boulder I had been sitting on and walked to stand beside Josh's, hoping my presence would keep him calm, before his anger spurted forth. "He has been very clever, Michael has. There is no way to prove – in a court of law, anyway – that he has committed a crime here." I stood up for Susannah, defending her harsh cold truth.

Josh's - much like Susannah's earlier - jaw dropped. "What do you mean? He killed us! I'm standing here telling you so! We honked the horn, and he purposefully rammed us and pushed us over the cliff."

"Yes," I said calmly. "But your testimony will not hold up in a court of law, my friend."

Josh looked back at me, tears shimmering in his eyes. He looked like he was ready to give up all together, his frustration was so great. "Why not?" He asked.

"Because it's the testimony," I said. "of a dead man."

His frustration cleared away, again swept up by rage. He stabbed a pointed finger at Susannah. "_She's_ not dead. _She _can tell them." He shouted.

"She can't," I informed him. "What is she supposed to say? That she knows the truth about what happened that night because the ghosts of the victims told her? Do you think a jury will believe that?" I asked him.

He answered by glaring at me in annoyance, before letting his gaze fall to his feet, where he was scuffing the sand with his shoe. "Well, fine then. We're right back to where we started. We'll just take matters into our own hands, right, guys?" Josh looked to his friends for confirmation, getting answering nods from both girls and a smirk from Mark. The only show of emotion I had seen on his face for a while.

"Oh, no, you don't," Susannah spoke up. "No way. Two wrongs do not make a right – and three most defiantly don't." I looked to Susannah surprised and proud by her show of diplomacy. My heart swelled with the knowledge of how far she had come since I had known her. She had made huge advances since the incident with Heather. Only serving to make me fall further in the direction of forbidden territory my heart and soul were each day, pulling me towards. A dark abyss, with no end in sight. It was a futile fight, but one I tried none the less. As each day went by, the more I wanted to stop putting up the challenge and just get swept away with it, to see where it would take me.

I forcible pulled myself out of always distracting thoughts, Carrie interrupting my musings. "What's she talking about?" She asked, looking between Josh and Susannah.

"You are not," Susannah continued bringing me back to the problem at hand. "going to avenge your deaths by killing Michael Meducci. I am sorry. But that is just not going to happen."

Mark rose to his feet in one swift motion. He looked to Susannah and then he met my eyes, before settling on Father Dominic, exclaiming. "This is _bogus_, man." And then stalked off down the beach, walking out of our view. His pace fast and hard. Felicia looked after him, indecision written all over her face, to follow him or not. Before turning her attention back to the everyone else.

"So the geek's just going to get away with it?" Josh said, his jaw clenched tightly closed, speaking through his teeth. "He kills four people, and he gets off Scot-free?" He said, looking menacingly back at Susannah.

"Nobody said that," I quickly intervened, before a physical fight broke out. One I knew Susannah would plunge straight in to, without any qualms about getting hurt. "But what happens to the boy isn't up to you." I said, turning to face him slightly more, keeping Susannah out of his vision.

"Oh yeah?" Josh sneered at me. "Who's it up to, then?" He spat, meeting my dark gaze, with one of his own.

I turned a little, nodding at Father Dominic and Susannah near-by. "Them," I said quietly.

"_Them?"_ Felicia all but shouted, disbelief and disgust clear on her face and voice. "Why _them?"_

"Because they are the mediators," I said speaking to her and looking Carrie and Josh in the eye in turn. "It's what they do." I stated, challenging any one of the remaining three spirits in front of us, to correct me. A hard, determined look in my eye, I'm sure made me look dangerous.

Susannah and Father Dominic stuck around for a while longer after that. Trying to persuade the Angels to let them do it their way and not to go running straight in there and killing Michael. Which they were all set for doing. It took the combined effort of all three of us to get them to even see it as a possibility to them, that Susannah and Father Dominic would somehow, make sure the right people knew the truth. That there way wasn't ethical and moral. They seemed to calm down eventually, deflated with frustration, but relieved that someone 'alive' finally knew the truth about their untimely deaths. It was in the way they held themselves and the slight slump of their shoulders. Collapsing back to the sand, after the emotionally night.

We came to a compromise that I would sit with the Angels each day, until justice had been served. Until the truth was revealed and Michael was punished accordingly. We all knew the Angels wouldn't move on until Michael payed for his dire mistake. They put their faith and trust in Susannah and Father Dominic to help them. Because they were the mediators. I knew their trust would not be misplaced with them both and that they would stick with it, until Michael confessed, or they found a way to prove it wasn't an accident. I knew Josh and Mark were angsty's to go and solve the problem themselves and to a certain extent, Carrie and Felicia too. But with a few dangerous warning looks from me, they soon simmered down.

Now all I had to do, was deal with my own guilt over pushing Susannah into going out with Michael. To putting her alone with him, where should she slip and let him know she knew the truth, I had no doubt he would do the same to Susannah, as he did to the Angels. The thought alone filled me with such fear, I nearly started to shake. The thought of my own rage and fury with Michael if he did something to harm my, _querida_. But not compared to the guilt I would suffer with.

But I also know Susannah. And I knew...she wouldn't rest herself until the situation was resolved. Until the Angels moved on. And if that meant putting herself in danger...then she would. I prayed with all my heart and soul, she wouldn't do anything rash. And pray I did.

* * *

_**A/N 2: **_Loonnngg! Thanks for reading, please review and keep me smiling and laughing, lol **:D **Toodles!

_**Anonymous Reviews:**_

_**Meg –**_THANK YOU! I'm glad you like it. Here's a longish one, (the longest one I think I've ever done, lol.) Hope you don't get bored and fall asleep half way through it, hehe. And thanks for reviewing, you ROCK! Take care...

**_Coming in chapter 4: _**Suze, Gina, Doc, Dopey and Jake have a car crash while Jesse is babysitting the Angels...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ Please see first chapter for disclaimer.

_**Rating:**_ T

**_A/N: _**Hello, hey, hi EVERYBODY! Lol. How ya all doing? I've finally got Chapter 4, all ready for ya **:D** I feel a bit bad I left it so long. But I hope y'all enjoy it **: )**

Thank you's go out to all you readers and reviewers, that are STILL blowing me away, lol. And a huge rocking **THANK YOU** to the dude, **_GeekdomBeckons-88_**, hugs...

**_Recap: _**Suze calls Jesse to confront him about the Angels, coming to a few scary realizations along the way...

* * *

**_Chapter 4..._**

I spent the whole of the next day, sitting down the beach with the Angels. Just like I told Susannah and Father Dominic I would. I was hoping they would be able to get this situation with Michael solved quickly. The Angels - I could tell - were getting frustrated with sitting around. I could tell they weren't completely happy with not being able to take matters in to their own hands. But it was safer for all involved, if they left it to the two people who's job was to help them. It didn't satisfy their anger though.

It was a long day sitting with them. I knew they weren't completely happy to have me watch them either, but they didn't have any choice. They kept to themselves for most of the morning, choosing to avoid me. This was fine with me, I didn't mind staying back and partly out of the way. I was quite content to watch the waves and lose myself in thoughts.

The previous night had been an emotional one. It had certainly taken it's toll on the four Angels. They were more subdued than normal. Choosing not to sing any songs, or even talk amongst themselves too much. I knew it had been especially difficult for Susannah and Father Dominic. Some of the revelations that had come to light last night, certainly weren't easy ones. Going back over everything had been draining on everyone.

Slowly stepping through all the new information was slow and arduous work. Discovering Michael's motive was a shock to Father Dominic and myself. The priests adamant denial over Michael's involvement, I knew was frustrating to Susannah. When he had finally come to terms with the fact, he was very shocked and shaken. Understandable so.

Sitting back and listening to everything that was being said seemed to make the evening go even slower. I didn't understand most of the things Josh had said, about why Michael would be jealous of him. But I listened with an open mind to everything else. When Susannah had brought the accident - with Michael's sister - in to the light, the puzzle slowly started to come together.

I found trying to placate the Angels, to be the hardest most difficult part of the evening. I didn't want to envision all the trouble and hurt they would cause, if we let them have their revenge. Their anger was only just simmering beneath the surface. It wouldn't take to much to bring it to the fray. They were holding themselves together quite well. I had to give them praise for that.

By the time the sun had risen to its peak, the Angels had been more lively. They were actively asking me questions, trying to pass the time a little quicker. They wanted to know what my life was like, before I had died. How I had passed the time being alone for a hundred and fifty years. Question after question. Some I found easy to answer. Some I found difficult and managed to sidestep. They asked about my family and my friends. I told them some stories of my sisters exploits. About some of the tricks I used to play on them and tease them. I told them of my parents and how loving they were.

They all listened with rapt attention. Soaking my answers up and asking more questions before I had a chance to finish. They laughed when I told them tales. Carrie and Felicia cried when I mentioned my doting parents. The abject sadness they felt missing their own families. Josh and Mark quick to comfort the two girls. Once they settled down, they plagued me for more information. I told them as much as I felt comfortable doing and asked them questions in return.

I asked all about their lives, their school, their friends. They happily talked about all the fun and excitement they had. How happy and fulfilled they felt. I tried to keep the conversation light. I didn't want to plunge and ask too deep question for fear of upsetting the girls. Or angering the boys. They even asked me about Susannah and Father Dominic and Mediators. They were easy to talk to once they became accustomed to my presence with them.

I wasn't completely as comfortable as I was when I speak with Susannnah. The smooth light bantering we often had. Or the personal, deeper subjects. I trust Susannah and so I have no qualms about speaking with her about anything. And herself in return. It's an open and honest friendship we have and I couldn't ask for more.

It was different with the Angels. They didn't fully relax in my presence, but they were very curious and intrigued with me. They didn't push further if I didn't answer a certain question, or quickly changed the subject. But they were deeply fascinated with everything surrounding me. Their curiosity outweighed their discomfort it appeared.

We talked into the afternoon and I once again stood back to give them some space after a while. I needed to time apart from them too. It was sometimes hard to understand what they were telling me. It was difficult to have my old memories of my sisters and parents fresh in the front of my mind. I managed to push aside the sadness that accompanied the memories, working through it.

I though about Susannah and Father Dominic and their progress with Michael. Wondering how far they could of gotten today. If Michael had confessed anything to the priest. I thought about what Susannah had told me the night before. Her mother's insistence that she not be alone with Michael and couldn't help but agree with her. The danger surrounding him was not something Susannah needed to be involved in.

It was as I was talking with the Angels, when a large sense of panic and fear came over me. I knew immediately where it had come from. It was Susannah.

They all looked at me questioningly when I stopped abruptly in my talking with them. I focused on the feeling and emotions. I had noticed since I had met Susannah that I was very in-tune with her emotions and feelings. A connection, I had never felt with anyone else before. I could normally tell if she was feeling angry or sad. But this time it was dread and alarm. It was very strong and only lasted for a couple of minutes before it slowly subsided.

The urge to leave the Angels on the beach and to go and see if Susannah was OK, was very strong. I nearly did for a few seconds before Josh asked me what was wrong. Breaking me out of my trance and making me focus on their concerned faces. I told them I thought I had heard Susannah call me. Not a complete lie. I had heard Susannah. But I doubt she realized I had. I knew they didn't believe me. But they didn't question me about it though and I took that as my cue to continue our conversation.

But in my mind I couldn't ignore how Susannah felt. I tried to calm my own worry. It wasn't going to help and I was sure Susannah would ask for me when she was ready. I ignored my racing fears and worries and tried to focus back on the Angels to distract me. Part of my mind always listening out for her.

It was a long while after I felt Susannah's fear, that I actually heard her. Her voice was loud and sure in my mind as though she were standing beside me. She sounded impatient calling me, telling me she needed me. I didn't hesitate in telling the Angels I was leaving for a short time. I implored them not to go anywhere while I was gone and to stay on the beach until I returned. They must have heard the slight panic in my voice, because they quickly nodded their heads, eyes wide with curiosity.

I arrived in Susannah's room, standing in front of her. I didn't expect to see her looking as dishevelled as she was. I felt my eyes widen and my jaw slacken slightly. Her face was pale and determined. Her top was ripped and torn in places and her trousers were loose and dirty. Especially the knees. Her hair was fluffy and slightly tangled, like she had just fought against a strong wind.

But it was her eyes that truly scared me. Her large emerald eyes stared back at me alive and sparkly. She was angry and annoyed. But the emotions I could see running deeper behind the ones other people could see, was hurt. A strong, powerful stream of emotional pain.

"_Nombre de Dios_, Susannah." I muttered. "What happened to you?"

Susannah quickly looked down at herself, taking in her own appearance, pulling at her torn dirty blouse with disgust. She looked back up at me, the anger now directed at me. "As if you didn't know," She said sourly. Her face marred with a deeply engrained frown. Her blazing eyes burning in to my own dark gaze. She moved over to sit on her bed, pulling her shoes off. "I thought you said you'd babysit them all day, until Father D and I had a chance to work on Michael."

"Babysit?" I asked, now my own face sporting a frown. Why did she think the Angels had done something. "I stayed with the Angels all day, if that's what you mean."

Susannah looked back at me, scoffing at my answer. "Oh, right," She said, sarcasm dripping from her tone. "What are you saying? You went with them on their little field trip to the school parking lot to clip the Rambler's brake line?"

I moved to sit down next to Susannah, not breaking eye contact the whole time. "Susannah," I said quietly, searching her face and her eyes. "Did something happen today?"

"You better believe it did." She said, turning to face me fully. She told me everything that had happened on their way home from school. The breaks in Jake's car were not working causing the vehicle to start racing down the hill - their school was situated on - with great speed. They had driven right into the intersection, completely out of control and with no way to stop. The car had ended up colliding with another, causing it to spin and roll, until it came to a screeching stop. No was injured, but it was very close.

I stared back at Susannah the whole time she told me the gruelling story. My thoughts drifting back to earlier that day on the beach, when I was alerted to Susannah's intense fear and panic. Now I knew the reason why.

I clenched my hands into tight fists in my lap to stop them shaking with everything she just told me. To stop myself from reaching out and taking her into my arms. To protect her. To chase away the hurt in her eyes, I hoped to never have to witness again.

I felt the surge of anger swell in my chest at the person who did this to Susannah and her family. And I had a feeling I knew exactly who it was. I realized I was still staring and hadn't responded to Susannah's story. I had to defend the Angels, I knew they were not to blame for the dangerous car accident. Or the severing of the brake line Susannah tried to describe to me.

"But, Susannah," I said. "it could not have been Josh and the others. As I told you, I was with them all day. I only left them now because you called to me. They could not possible have done what you are describing. I would have seen, and stopped them."

She blinked at me in confusion, questions running across her face. "But if it wasn't Josh and those guys, then who could it have been? I mean, no one else wants me dead. At least, not at the moment."

I stayed where I was, looking down at Susannah's pale face. Trying to help her think. I knew Susannah wasn't the target as soon as she described it to me. If it was who I thought it was – Michael Meducci – then his target was someone else. I hoped Susannah would be able to think clear enough to realize who. And quickly.

"Are you so sure you were the intended victim, Susannah?" I asked, sowing the seeds of doubt in her troubled mind.

"Well, of course it was me." She stated, as if offended I would think otherwise. "I mean, who else but me?" She gave off a nervous laugh, dismissing my question. "What, you think somebody's out to get _Doc?" _

I didn't laugh alongside her. I knew what she was doing. She was blocking and denying any other reason. Because the truth wasn't something she was ready to accept yet. That someone could be out there - trying to endanger the people she cared about - was a new concept for her. Susannah was so used to having to protect herself, that it was a shock to have her life as a mediator, interfere with her personal life. I knew, as much as she grumbled about her step-brothers, she still cared about them. And would never wish to see them hurt.

"Think, Susannah," I urged her. "Isn't there anyone else who was in that car that someone might want to see badly hurt, or even dead?"

Susannah narrowed her eyes at me in return, suspicion written in her smoldering eyes. "You know something," She quietly said. No emotion or feeling in her voice.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "But – "

"But what? God, I hate when you do the cryptic warning thing. Just tell me."

"No." I quickly replied, shaking my head more vigorously now. "Think, Susannah."

Susannah sighed at my persistence and lack of help. This - like before with David's mother - was something Susannah had to work out on her own. Something I couldn't help her too much with. She let out another sigh, heavier than before, causing her hair to blow out of her face.

"Okay," she said. "People who might not be too happy with someone – besides me – in that car. Let me see." Suddenly her face lit with recognition. "Debbie and Kelly aren't too happy about Gina. They had a nasty little interlude in the girls' room just before it happened. The car thing, I mean."

Then she frowned with another thought. "But I hardly think those two would clip a brake line to get her out of the way. In the first place, I doubt they even know what a brake line is, or where to find it. And in the second place, they might mess themselves up climbing under a car. You know, break a nail, or get oil in their hair, or whatever. Debbie probably wouldn't mind, but Kelly? Forget it. Plus they had to know they might end up killing Dopey and Sleepy, and they wouldn't want that."

"Of course not," I said slowly, making sure not to give anything away in my voice. I waited, watching Susannah for any sign of realization.

I didn't have to wait long. "Dopey?" Susannah asked, looking at me incredulously. Doubt clear in her frown. "Who'd want Dopey dead? Or sleepy, for that matter? I mean, those guys are so...dumb."

I remembered the day the Angels went to Susannah's school to watch Michael. The same day Susannah had stopped Brad from hurting Michael, in front of their fellow school friends. I used that memory to my advantage, hoping it would help Susannah think quicker.

"Hasn't either of them," I asked tonelessly. "done anything that might make someone angry?" I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to see Spike slowly making his way through the open window. He jumped down from the window seat to come and sit by my feet. Uncharacteristically quiet for him. I wondered if he could sense the subdued atmosphere surrounding Susannah and myself.

"Well, sure," Susannah said. I turned my attention back to her beside me. "Not Sleepy so much, but Dopey? He's always doing asinine stuff like grabbing people in headlocks and throwing their books everywhere..." Her voice trailed off as she finally registered what I was trying not to tell her.

Susannah shook her head at me in denial. "No," she said. "That's impossible."

I only looked back at Susannah. "Is it?" I asked.

"No, you don't understand." Susannah said, standing up from her bed and pacing her room. "I mean, he was there," She explained. "Michael was there, right after it happened. He helped us out of the car. He..." Susannah trailed off.

She looked lost in thought and I patiently waited for her to remember I was present. "That just..." She said slowly. She had reached the bed Gina was using during her visit, before she spun back around to address me. "That just can't be," she said. "Michael would never do something like that."

I laughed out loud at Susannah's exclamation. Wondering maybe she had forgotten about our trip last night. There was no humor in my tone. "Wouldn't he?" I asked. "I can think of four people who might have a very different opinion on the matter."

"But _why _would he do it?" Susannah said, shaking her head emphatically. Making her hair fly around her slightly. "I mean, Dopey's a butthead, it's true, but enough of one so that someone might feel compelled to _murder _him? Not to mention a bunch of innocent people along with him? Including _me?_" Susannah continued. Bringing her troubled gaze back up to me, from where she was watching Spike at my feet. "Michael couldn't possible want to see _me_ dead. I'm the best chance he's got for a date to the prom!"

I didn't answer Susannah. I wanted to let her work through this on her own, as much as possible. In the growing silence, another thought struck Susannah. Making her pale even more. The situation concerning the Angels and Michael was starting to get out of hand.

"Oh, God." She said, sinking down onto Gina's bed. She was clutching her chest as if in pain.

Immediately my concern for Susannah by-passed everything I was feeling. I sat forward, ready to run to her, should she need me. "What is it, Susannah?" I asked, worry clouding my voice. "Are you ill?"

Susannah absently nodded at me back. "Oh, yeah." She said. Staring at the wall in front of her. Her gaze distant and worried. "I think I'm going to be sick. Jesse...he asked me if I wanted to ride with him. Right before it happened. He was _insistent_ I ride with him. In fact, when Sleepy said I had to go with him or he'd tell Mom, I thought the two of them were going to get into a fist-fight."

"Of course," I said, in a very droll tone. My concern for Susannah easing slightly. "His – what did you call it? Oh, yes – date for the prom was about to be exterminated."

"Oh, God!" Susannah cried, standing up and resuming her pacing of her room again. "Oh, God, why? Why _Dopey?_ I mean, he's a jerk and all, but why would Michael want to _kill_ him?"

As I watched Susannah pace the room we shared, I came to a realization myself. She was right, why Brad? Until I realized. Brad was the type of boy that like to go to parties and be friends with the popular people. He was athletic himself, he would of had a lot in common with Mark and Josh. If he had been at the same party they were the night Michael's sister nearly drowned. Then he most probably would have been drinking too. So he wouldn't of been any help in trying to save her. If he had seen her fall in to the pool, in the first place.

"Perhaps for the same reason he killed Josh and the others." I quietly said. Susannah stopped in her pacing immediately, slowly turning to face me. But she wasn't looking at me, she was looking through me. A lost expression on her smooth features. I knew I had a grim look on my own face. I didn't bother to try and hide it.

Only seconds later, Susannah raced out of her room, throwing her door open wide. She marched over to Brad's room, banging on his door. "Chill!" Brad shouted back. "I turned it down already!"

"It's not about the music," Susannah said. "It's about something else. Can I come in?"

"Yeah. I guess so." I heard Brad reply. Susannah turned the handle and stepped into his room, closing the door behind her.

I sat on her bed for a few more seconds, trying to get my mind around everything. I knew i needed to get back to the Angels, before they took my absence to their advantage. I gave Spike one last pet on his tan, orange head and left.

I arrived back at the beach to see they had made themselves a small fire again. Casting their silhouettes across the sand. They broke off from their talking at my arrival, asking where I had been. I walked over to their small fire, crouching down in front of them. I told them someone had called me, asking me for help. That it wasn't my place to disclose personal information. They grumbled slightly, but otherwise let it go. Returning to their earlier discussion before I had returned.

I stood from my crouch, walking over to sit on the boulder I had occupied the night before. Josh threw looks of curiosity at me every now and again. But I didn't acknowledge them. In stead losing myself in my own turbulent thoughts. I scrunched my hands into tight fists, making my arms shake with the effort. I clamped my jaw together so tight, it cracked. Narrowing my eyes, I looked out at the dark endless water. Trying to get some semblance of control back.

My anger and rage was so strong, I was having trouble not letting it seep in to the earth around me. There wasn't anything here for me channel it in to. Except maybe the fire, but I didn't want to alert the Angels to my wrath. They were suspicious of me enough.

I didn't know what made me more mad. The fact that Michael had tried to kill Susannah and her family – Susannah albeit unintentionally. Or the hurt and pain I saw in Susannah's eyes, that Michael had put there. The frustration at not being able to do anything to help her. My first instinct being, to reach out and comfort her. To envelope her in my embrace. The same hurt I had every intention of never wanting to see again. I was sure my blood was boiling with my sheer anger.

Just as suddenly as I had that thought, it turned to ice. The sudden thought of Susannah doing something rash and reckless to get back at Michael. Running in to a blind situation, like with Heather. The same situation that made her extremely mad, because she threatened her family. The same scenario, that had part of a building fall on her. If she was mad enough, I knew she would. The problem was I had no idea what. And more terrifying was the thought she could get hurt in the process.

I felt all my anger drain out of me instantly. Washing away with the tide. My shoulders drooped and I gave a weary sigh. I let my hands fall open. My hands aching slightly from the strain. My arm fell heavily to my side, while I ran my other hand through my hair. A nervous habit. I looked up at the cloudy sky that was hiding the stars and moon from view. The weather and the ocean, matching my mood and the danger ahead for Susannah...

* * *

**_A/N 2:_** Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what ya thought **:D **Toodles, till next time...

**_Anonymous Reviews:_**

**_Meg –_**Thanks for reviewing as always, I'm glad you really like the last chapter! I hope you really like this one too, hehe **:D** Take care...peace out **: )**

**_Coming in Chapter 5: _**The fight...Josh and Mark against Jesse. Carrie and Felicia against Suze...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ Please see first chapter for disclaimer.

**_Rating_:** T

_**A/N: **_I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this. The last few days have been manic. A very long, arduous labor for my sister-in-law, resulted in this unfortunately being neglected a bit. I've hardly slept the last few days, but I really wanted to update this for you. I got a call at 3.30 Wednesday morning, asking me to go round and look after my nephew. And just over an hour later, my big bro's second son was born! He's soo, damn adorable! Well worth the lack of sleep!

YA! I'm an auntie again! For the fourth time...!

So that's my lil story, hehe. I wrote this last night, when I really should of been sleeping. But this won out, lol. So I'm posting it now. Thanks for being patient with me. And for all the brilliant support and feedback. I really, truly do appreciate it **:D**

I hope you enjoy...

_**Recap: **_Suze calls the Angels to have their revenge on Michael. Resulting in an all out fight between the four angry Spirits and Jesse and Suze...

* * *

_**Chapter 5...**_

I was so lost in my thoughts, time seemed to flash past by me. The Angels kept to themselves after I returned. Choosing not to question me further on my whereabouts. Though I'm sure they knew Susannah had something to do with my disappearance. I was grateful they didn't press the issue. I didn't think I would of been able to lie to them. It wasn't in me. The horrible sense of foreboding was running through me. Taking my strength and will with it.

The sun had long set, casting us all into darkness, save for the small fire they had conjured. I stayed where I was on the boulder, half watching their interactions with one another. The other half of my thoughts with Susannah. I could understand her anger earlier. It was natural for her to come to the conclusion that the Angels could of been at fault. I would have jumped to the same conclusion, had I not have been with them all day.

It was challenging trying to help Susannah think of other suspects. As soon as she had explained to me about the accident, my suspicions of Michael had risen to the front of my mind. I knew Brad could be a bully, using his strength and size to intimidate smaller people than himself. He had challenged Susannah many times, always losing. I had even witnessed him picking on David and other people at his school. Using his popularity and size. It wasn't a very nice trait.

So it was natural for me to think of Michael as the culprit. I just couldn't understand why he would of wanted to hurt Susannah. He claimed to really care about her. But why would he try to kill Susannah along with her family and Gina. The realization Susannah had received, that he was insistent she ride with him, was shocking. The need to hurt Brad, I couldn't condone, but I saw the motive. But I still couldn't understand why he would want to harm Jake, David and Gina.

It was extremely lucky and miraculous that no-one had been severely hurt. A accident of that size, could so easily have been more fatal. I refused to think of what would of happened should that of been the case.

But one thing was certain. Michael was becoming more creative and more persistent in his revenge. Obviously seeing the Angels being killed. Which to him, must of seemed an easy and flawless plan. Maybe he had a taste for it. Not stopping at four, but continuing. Continuing to harm those who had crossed him wrongly in the past. Starting with Brad.

My mind couldn't understand. Should Susannah have actually have gotten into his car - like he wanted - she wouldn't of been in the crash. But he would know. He would know he was the one to have severed the brake line. He was the one who had tried to kill them. How could he have possible been able to keep up the charade with Susannah after that. It seemed inconceivable.

The truth would catch up with him. It always does. His plan wasn't as flawless as he had hoped. The law will catch up with him. A lot quicker than I hoped the Angels would.

I knew then I shoudn't have spoken so quickly. I should have stopped the thought, as soon as it entered my mind. But it was too late. Not two minutes after I had had that pre-cognitive thought, the Angels disappeared. Gone. They had still been around the fire. Their talking as light-hearted as it could be, considering the circumstances. They hadn't been exercising their powers all day. If anything, they had been jovial and calm.

Until they were called away. I knew they had. There was no other explanation. I had only been staring off into the dark ocean, when they had abruptly vanished. There was no sign of them planning on that trip between them. It was an outside source. And there was only one Mediator I knew, who could summon Spirits with just a call. Susannah.

And with that thought, a great well of emotion followed suit. Frustration with her stubbornness and impatience. Her own need for payback. And anger, at her recklessness. That she would so easily put herself in harms way. To do the same thing, she was so distraught and disgusted with Michael over. A phrase came back to me. The same phrase she has said to the Angels the night before.

"Two wrongs don't make a right – and three most definitely don't," I thought.

Swallowing back my curse, I concentrated on finding the Angels or Susannah. As I seemed to have a connection with Susannah, I concentrated on finding her first. I didn't have to wait too long. I could feel her guilt and fear. Her anger suppressed beneath the surface. Her emotions changing so much, it was hard to feel. She was in danger. I knew this.

She wasn't too far away either. And she was with the Angels. Before I knew it, I had appeared beside her. At the same place, Susannah, Father Dominic and myself had parked to inspect the guardrail. Only the night previous. The cloud cover was very thick, not letting the moon try to break through. But I didn't need the moons ethereal light to aid me. I could see the Angels own glow they were giving off. I could feel the anger and hatred pouring off of them.

I took in the scene in front of me. My own anger springing forth so quickly, I didn't have time to control it. The Angels were scattered around a car. Mark and Josh hovering over a limp body. Michael Meducci I realized. The Angels had looks of pure unadulterated rage upon their features. The air was crackling with their energy they had already used. The glares they were sending my way, made me look down at the person beside me.

"_Nombre de Dios_," I muttered. Taking in Susananh's form, struggling to rise from the ground. "What is happening here?" I demanded. Leaving no time for pleasantries. The situation was already out of control and I wasn't sure I could stop the Angels. Judging by the dark look in their eyes, this wasn't going to be a fair fight.

I reached down to help Susannah back to her feet. "I turn around for one second, and they are gone. Did you call them?" I asked Susannah. Already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from her anyway. I hoped it would help me understand her reasons.

Susannah took my outstretched hand and pulled herself to her feet. I felt the same familiar rush of warmth flow through me, I always received at her touch. Taking comfort from the small contact.

"Yes," Susannah said, answering my question. She was dusting her self off. And wouldn't meet my eyes. "But I didn't...well, I didn't mean for _this_ to happen."

I looked back to Michael trying to crawl away from his possessed car. The Angels and their suppressed rage was shaking it. Loud music was blaring out of the windows. The lights were flashing on and off. The Angels didn't seem to be aware of what they were doing. Didn't seem aware they were sending any energy out anywhere. And judging by Susannah's sprawled position on the floor, some of it had been sent her way too.

I felt my anger intensifying. "_Nombre de Dios_, Susannah," I said again shocked. Didn't she know this was the most likely course of action the Angels would have taken? The perfect opportunity for them to kill him!

"What did you expect to happen? You bring that boy_ here_, of all places? And now you ask them not to kill him?" I looked at her incredulously. Shaking my head, I strode off in their direction. Silently hoping they would do as I asked, before anyone else got hurt. Namely Susannah.

"You don't understand," I heard Susannah protest as she ran to keep up with me. "He tried to kill me. And Doc and Gina and Dopey and – "

I couldn't hold my anger at bay any longer and I turned on Susannah. "So you do this? Susannah, don't you know by now that you are not a killer?" I asked, staring down at her with a hard stare. "Kindly don't try to act like one. The only person who will end up getting hurt by it is you."

Then I carried on walking towards the Angels. My guilt at speaking to Susannah like that, was weighing down my steps. Making them harder than was necesaary. I wasn't completely angry at Susannah. I was furious with myself. Furious I hadn't been more vigilant. Furious that I didn't see this coming. It was in Susannah's nature to storm in there. To protect the people she loves. To give back, what was given to her.

But now was the time for action. I couldn't let my thoughts and guilt with Susannah cloud my attention again. It didn't take too much for my thoughts to waver to her. This was going to need the whole of my concentration. Without trying, I stilled the car and turned the music off. The lights of the car cut off, plunging us into more darkness. The resounding silence was tense with anticipation.

"Get back to the beach." I said to the Angels. My voice and tone unwavering. Edged with steel, expecting a rebellion.

Josh laughed at my request, looking at me with amusement that didn't reach his eyes. "You're kidding me, right?"

"I am not kidding you," I retorted. Trying to inject some authority into my voice. But I knew. I knew deep down, it wasn't going to work. They were to far gone now. There was no going back. All I could do was distract them and hope Susannah would get to safety and quickly.

My heart leaped into my throat, already feeling the shift in them. "No way," Mark quietly stated. Menace clear in his voice.

"Yeah." Carrie spoke up. Pointing to Susannah far behind me. "I mean, _she_ called us. _She_ said it was all right."

I didn't bother to turn to see where she was gesturing. I didn't want to take my eyes off of the four, _very,_ angry ghosts before me.

"Now she says it is not," I told them. "You will do as she says." I held my non-existent breath, waiting for the backlash sure to come soon.

"Don't you get it?" Josh snapped. His eyes if possible, had darkened even more. They were sparkling with the suppressed anger and energy in him. His whole being vibrating with the strength. "He killed us. He _killed_ us."

I took a mouthful of crisp, ocean air. Trying to calm my own temper and impatience. "And he will be punished for it," I said calmly. "But not by you."

"By who, then?" Josh demanded of me.

"By," I said. "the law."

"_Bullshit!"_ Josh exploded at me. His voice resounding like thunder. Only serving to make the already tense situation, become close to unbearable. I stood my ground in the face of his wrath. Not backing down still. "That is bullshit, man! We've been waiting all day for _the law! _The old man said that was what was going to happen, but I don't see this kid being taken away by any boys in blue. Do you? I don't think it's going to happen. So let us teach him a lesson _our_ way."

I shook my head at his resistance. Feeling the indignation and anger at my refusal aimed directly at me. It was so powerful, I had to suppress the desire to take a step backwards.

I heard Susannah silently come up behind me. The thoughts shouting in my head for her to stay out of the way. To pretend she wasn't there. For the Angels to not notice her. I felt her lean up to speak into my ear.

"I'll take the girls. You take the boys." She whispered anxiously. I could hear the battle already in her voice. She was still mad. The only way she would be able to release it, would be to take it out on the Angels. It was becoming painfully obvious this was going to get very dangerous, very fast. And Susannah, judging by the gleam in her tone, was looking forward to it.

"No," I told her. My face pulled into a deep frown at her suggestion. "Leave, Susannah. While they are occupied with me, run for the road and flag down the next automobile you see. Then go with them to safety."

"And leave you to deal with them alone?" She glared at me. "What are you, nuts?"

"Susannah," I hissed back. My head turned slightly to scowl at her. "You don't understand. They'll kill you – "

To my dismay, she laughed. Susannah laughed at my statement. No fear or worry in her voice. It wasn't an amusing laugh, it was one of confidence. I felt the air change dramatically then. The expectation and anticipation was like a silent humming. A ticking clock, slowly timing down a countdown. Just waiting for the crack of lightning to indicate the start.

"Let them try," Susannah said.

And that's when everything became a blur. In a move so quick, I was struck square in the chest, by Mark. He rammed into me so fast, I didn't see him coming. I just about saw Susannah getting tackled by the two girls. All three landing in the dirt heavily. I didn't have a chance to see her again after that.

I felt a vicious punch impact with my ribs. One that would most likely have winded me, should I be alive. But only caused a mild discomfort and pain. I dodged the second fist aiming for my face. Quickly rolling out of the way, I jumped to my feet. Without a second thought, I swung my fist around aiming for Josh's jaw. I felt the impact and saw him stagger back a few paces. Not giving me a chance to retaliate further, large strong arms came around me, locking in front of my chest.

The move left me immobilised to Mark. I was pinned and Josh took advantage. I felt another fist collide with my stomach, followed by one to the face. They were only fuelling my own anger and I soon hit back. Swinging my head behind me, I smashed it into Mark's forehead. The same time using his hold on me to my own advantage, by swinging my legs up, to kick Josh in his chest. Sending him sprawling to the floor with the force.

Mark's hold had loosened and I broke free of his arms. I swung my right elbow out, colliding with his ribs, making him gasp, bending over. Josh had gotten back to his feet a lot faster than I was comfortable with. I swung my fist out again hitting him in the jaw again. But before he had a chance to recover, I swung my left arm out, punching him in the stomach.

Mark suddenly flew out of nowhere, leaping on to my back, trying to take me down. I used his speed and weight and swung myself around so we headed to the floor. I used him as a shield, to soften the fall, rolling out of his grip again. Unfortunately I couldn't get to my feet in time. Josh loomed over me, kicking me in the ribs, never letting up. The blows get raining down on me, a constant barrage of hits.

I fought through the pain filled haze and seized his foot before it made impact again. Using all my strength, I pulled his leg out from underneath him. Sending him to the floor again. I was frantically trying to see Susannah, but I wasn't getting any opportunities. All I could hear were the roars of rage coming from the four angry ghosts. Hell bent on trying to do Susannah and myself permanent damage.

It wasn't myself I was worried about. I couldn't be harmed. Susannah on the other hand...I didn't want to think how hurt she was. With a battle roar of my own, I leapt to my feet, kicking Mark away before he could reach me and swinging around to hit the now standing Josh again. I couldn't gain the advantage. Every-time I thought I was close, they plowed into me. A tag team effort.

Again and again they hit me. Kicking, punching, some making contact, some I was managing to dodge. The fight seemed to go on for so long. My anger at not being able to see Susannah was turning into fear. Coiling in my chest. Making my strength match those of Josh and Marks. I leaped at Mark, the bigger of the two, tackling him to the ground. Trying to put him out of commission while I went after Josh.

Hit after hit, it seemed to keep going. Until suddenly they pulled back. The assaults to my body subsided. I heaved myself back to my full height, ready on the alert for a fist or a foot to come flying at me. But there was nothing. I quickly whipped my head around, searching for the Angels. But they were nowhere to be seen. I couldn't feel them anymore.

My mind eventually caught up with me, just as I saw flashing lights quickly pull up to the observation point. I whipped around looking for Susannah. Knowing she would be faring a lot worse. Mark and Josh had been brutal to me. Their own fury, spurring them on. I knew the girls would have been the same. Trying not to panic I kept looking. I soon spotted her. She was lying on the ground, staring up at the clouded sky. A look of intense pain covering her battered face. _Nombre de Dios..._

Just as I was about to run over to see to her, the crew from the emergency services had reached her. Examining her bruised and battered form. There was gash on her forehead that was seeping blood down her face. She looked awful. There didn't look to be a part of her that wasn't marked in some way. I was stuck where I was, immobilised with fear and concern for Susannah.

Others went to see to Michael laying close by, still moaning and trying to escape. Susannah never made a noise of discomfort. She stayed there while they checked her injuries, nodding to their questions. Little bubbles of laughter floating to me every now and again. She was gently maneuvered to lay down on a stretcher.

I heard a familiar voice distantly. So absorbed I was in Susannah, I hadn't even seen Father Dominic pull up with the emergency services. The relief that went through me when I saw him nearly made my knees buckle. I was so grateful she had him there with her. I wanted so badly to go to Susannah. To soothe and comfort her, but I couldn't. Not now. Not after everything she had just been through.

"Susannah. Susannah, it's me, Father Dominic. Can you hear me, Susannah?" He called to her. I saw her gently lift her eyelids, gazing at him with a foggy look in her eyes. Father Dominic loomed over her, trying to see her fully. Her eyes lit up briefly. I said a silent thank you that she still had her twinkle in her eyes. I saw the smile she was trying to give Father Dominic, only to be halted by her split and bloody lip.

My heart seized painfully in my chest, seeing her in such pain. I couldn't help but think it was my fault. If I had only been more observant. If only I was more stricter with the Angels. Made sure they were patient enough. I should have watched Susannah too. I should have known she wouldn't of sat back and let Michael get away with hurting her family. It was the same situation with Heather. Only this was much, much worse.

I hated seeing Susannah like this. All I wanted to do was to turn away. To leave. But I couldn't tear my eyes away from my _querida'_s bruised and bloody face.

"Gina called me," I heard Father Dominic say to Susannah. "She told me you going to meet Michael. I guessed – after she told me what you'd said about the accident today – that this was where you'd bring him. Oh, Susannah, how I wish you hadn't."

I bowed my head at Father Dominic's solemn and quiet response. The guilt I had been feeling before the fight was in full force now. I doubt I would ever be able to let it go. No amount of forgiveness Susannah might give me, would ease that burden. I felt as though I had let her down. I always said I would keep her safe. I promised her father I would. Instead, all I've managed so far, was to do the opposite.

"Yeah," One of the men who was looking after Susannah said. "Looks like he worked her over pretty good."

"Hey," His partner replied, a full grin spread across his illuminated face. "Who you kidding? She gave as good as she got. Kid's a mess."

I didn't bother looking over to Michael. The law was involved now. He wouldn't be getting away with hurting one else again. Now I knew why the Angels had suddenly disappeared. They must of heard the emergency services approaching and had fled. Everyone had thought Susannah and Michael had done this to each other. How wrong they were.

Susannah's face suddenly filled with panic. Her eyes darting everywhere, looking for him I assumed. "Michael's going to be all right. A severely bruised larynx, and some cuts and bruises. That's all."

"Hey." One of Susannah's carer's said. "Don't sell yourself short, kid. You got him real good. He won't be forgetting this little escapade for a long time to come, believe me." He said to Susannah.

"Not with all the time he's going to be spending behind bars for this," His partner smirked, winking at Susannah.

I watched as she was loaded into the vehicle, looking at Michael sitting in the back of a police car. Someone was asking him questions while taking down notes. Susannah's face didn't show even an ounce of pity or remorse for him. I could understand why.

"See?" Her carer said, grinning down at Susannah. "Singing like a canary. You're not going to have to worry about running into him in school on Monday. Not for a real long time."

As they started to close the doors to the vehicle Susannah was in, Father Dominic quickly cried out to her. "Don't worry, Susannah. I'll tell your mother where to find you."

I could imagine Susnanah's grimace at that new piece of information. I knew Susannah was going to be in trouble with her parents. It stands to reason. And I was glad not to be in her shoes when it happened.

After watching the vehicle Susannah was in drive away, I stood there for a few seconds more. Just taking in the chaos around me. I was cloaked so Father Dominic couldn't see me. I watched him walk over to one of the officers and turned my attention elsewhere. The Angels were no-where to be seen. They were avoiding me. And I had a feeling, that if I was to go down to the beach, they wouldn't be there. They were probably hiding out somewhere else.

That was fine with me too. I didn't want to see them. Not after what they did to Susannah. If I could have taken her treatment on myself as well as my own, I would gladly have done so. I have no idea what I would do if I saw them. As it is, I have to live with the guilt and the memory of Susannah's beautiful, flawless face, marred with such pain and infliction. Something I should have stopped before it started. The anger I was feeling with myself was growing with each thought.

I shook my head at my own incompetence. I would have to talk to Susannah. She deserved that. But I couldn't help but feel scared at the mere thought. Maybe I could just visit her home and find out about her that way. Listen to what her family said. Or I could drop in on her at the hospital. Maybe if I timed it right, I wouldn't have to face her just yet. I hoped anyway. The cowardly way out.

With that last stray thought, I disappeared. To find somewhere to think. I couldn't go to Susannah's room. And I certainly didn't want to go back to the beach. Not for a while. I chose the Mission instead. Somewhere of peace, to help ease my weary soul...

* * *

_**A/N 2: **_Whoa...it's the last chapter next! Where'd it all go?! Lol. Please review and tell me what ya think **: )**

_**Anonymous Reviews:**_

_**Meg –**_ Thanks for reviewing **:D **I'm gad you enjoyed it. I hope you like this one too. I hope my tiredness isn't shining through too much, lol. Thanks again, take care... **: )**

_**Coming in Chapter 6: **_The conclusion to Reunion. Jesse goes to visit Suze in the hospital, leading to a very 'touching' moment... **:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_** Please see first chapter for disclaimer.

**_Rating:_** T

**_A/N:_** Hey y'all! I wasn't planning on doing this one so quickly, but reading your reviews spurred me on **:D **I was having trouble with some parts, but found it easier in others, while writing this one. But all in all, I hope its an OK read **: )**

I just wanna say a **_HUGE, GIGANTIC, THANK YOU _**to you all for reading and reviewing. I love reading what you all think. And I hope I'm still doing Jesse justice! You have made me laugh and encouraged me on...thank you so much. **_Here's to y'all...CHEERS!_**

**_Recap: _**Jesse pays a visit to Suze in hospital. Ending with a stronger bond between them...

* * *

**_Chapter 6..._**

I was restless and nervous all night. I couldn't stay still. And pacing was becoming a new habit for me. I was anxious to know how Susannah was. How badly hurt she could be. I knew she was in a lot of pain, so her injuries were definitely not minor. Every-time I closed my eyes all I could see was her bruised and bloody face, swimming before my eyes. Her prone form laying on the ground. Her bloody and matted hair lying around her. The grimace of pain across her face. The tensing lock of her jaw, to stop herself crying out. The ever brave Susannah. Never accepting defeat.

I tried to get to her. So many times, I tried to see. But all I got was another fist to my face, or a punch to the stomach. The fight was brutal and unfair. Two against one. Susannah never had a chance. She can defend herself true enough. But Carrie and Felicia were using their rage and fury against her. Just like Mark and Josh were doing against me. Susannah didn't have a chance to defend herself. It was a reckless act, to have summoned the Angels to Michael. But she never deserved to have to deal with their angry backlash.

She didn't deserve my own too. When I appeared beside her and witnessed what the Angels were doing, I was shocked. Shocked that the thought would even enter her mind, to let the Angels continue what they were doing. I was angry at myself more than I was with Susannah. It was her own anger, that had driven her to do it. I knew it was. But I also knew she felt guilty about it too. That she hadn't meant for anyone to get to hurt. But in the end, the only one who was worse off, was Susannah.

It makes my blood boil, thinking about how defenceless Susannah was. The Angels were going to kill her. Of this I was certain. And it was only by sheer luck and prayer, that the emergency services turned up when they did. For the first time since Gina arrived, I was grateful to have her here. So thankful she had called Father Dominic when she had. If she hadn't of done so, I don't think Susannah would be alive now. The more the fight wore on, the more determined and ruthless the Angels became.

I came so close to losing Susannah, the thought was unbearable. But it didn't come close to my own inner anguish and turmoil I was feeling. The way it felt like my heart was breaking. The utter feeling of dejection of the thought of never seeing her beautiful face again. Never hearing her laugh. Even to hear her talk bad about Spike. To never see her walk into her room after school and grace me with her presence and smile. It brought tears to my eyes of the sheer magnitude of grief. The heavy weight pressing down on my heart. Making my shoulders slump and my hands shake.

The long buried feelings and emotions I had been trying to hide, were slowly crawling their way to the surface. Threatening to take control. My denial crumbling, along with my resolve. Everyday they got stronger. They had been close this time. And it was only getting worse. I didn't have the willpower in me to fight anymore. And I wasn't sure I wanted to. All I could think of was my own guilt, for letting this happen to her.

I should have done more. I should have been quicker. Kept a look out for the signs with Susannah, of her intentions. I should have been more threatening to the Angels. Brought up my own power to get them to back down. I felt like there were so many different scenarios and actions I could have taken, to avoid this. To avoid Susannah now lying in the hospital. I can't ever forgive myself.

I didn't want to keep pacing around the courtyard. And the tranquil atmosphere wasn't doing anything to calm my frazzled nerves. Repeatedly I ran my hands through my hair, trying to stop the nervous actions. Nothing was helping. I knew the only solution to make me less worried, would be to visit her. And I wasn't afraid to admit, I was terrified with what I might find. How hurt she was. There isn't anything I could do to ease her recovery. Frustration ran through me, burning hot. I hated that I was so limited on helping Susannah.

I finally stopped in my rapid movement. Planting my feet steady, determination coming to my eyes. I took a deep breath of cool, crisp air. With one last shaky movement of my hand through my hair, I went to Susannah.

The room I found her in was dark but for a small lamp on one of the tables. Casting the room into a deep ominous silence. It was making me uncomfortable just standing there. I looked to the bed Susannah was lying in, seeing her eyes closed and her form completely still. I took a shaky breath concentrating on the smooth, shallow breathing of Susannah. She was so quiet and still, I felt my fear start to rise to the surface.

I had no idea what all the equipment was she was attached to. Only things I assumed that were monitoring her condition. I slowly and quietly walked over to her bed. My steps hesitant and slow. I didn't want to wake her. I only wanted to see with my own eyes, that she was alive and breathing. All things considered.

When I finally reached her bed I could see the full extent of her injuries. There didn't seem to be any part of her face, that wasn't marred with a bruise or a graze. The gash on her head was covered up with a bandage. Her split lip had a couple of stitches in it. Making her full lips look swollen and painful. She had dark circles underneath her eyes. And even with the pain medication I was sure she was given, I could still see the faint lines of suffering around her mouth and eyes. The rest of her was covered with a blanket and her arms were limp by her sides.

"Oh, _Querida,"_ I whispered softly. The only thing I could think to say.

My hand itched to reach out and hold her own. To feel the familiar warmth and contact. To reassure myself, she was okay. But I was too worried I would wake her. I knew my own touch was slightly cold to her. It would most likely jolt her from her restless slumber. I stepped back slightly. Taking myself away so I wouldn't be tempted.

She looked like she was dreaming, but it didn't look very pleasant. It was probably the nights events playing on her mind. I wouldn't have been surprised. I noticed a faint shiver run through her. I thought she might have been cold, so I stepped forward again and lightly lifted her blanket. Moving it slightly, so she was more covered. I hoped the movement hadn't roused her from her dream too much.

I stood watching her sleep for a few minutes more before I decided to leave her in peace. I was slightly reassured she was okay. But I wouldn't be completely calm, until I spoke to her myself. I silently promised Susannah I would visit her tomorrow, not daring to speak aloud again. Stepping back, I took one last look at her face and left. I went to her home to wait. I knew Gina was in Susannah's room still, so I waited in the family living area. Sitting myself on their large overstuffed sofa, finally relaxing minutely.

Their family dog, Max, left the room as soon as I appeared. Whining with his tail between his legs. It was a shame he didn't like ghosts. I loved having a pet dog when I was alive. He was a great companion. Once again, I thanked the fates for blessing me with Spike. As mean as he looked. He's still a very affectionate animal. Towards me, anyway.

Sighing at my turbulent thoughts and emotions, I sat forward holding my head in my hands. It was close to dawn when I finally lifted my eyes to my surroundings again and I knew her family would be waking soon. Her youngest brother David, was normally the first to waken. Shortly followed by Susannah's mother and stepfather. Susannah and Brad after them. And more often than not, Jake would be the last to rise. He seemed to sleep an awful lot.

I heard the first signs of movement coming from upstairs and knew the house was starting to wake. I stood up to lean against the fireplace. It felt awkward sitting on their sofa while they went about their lives. I listened as they became more active and louder. One by one, they all made their way downstairs and towards the kitchen. Jake, Brad, David, Susannah's mother and stepfather, were all dressed and ready for the day. Gina was still in her nightclothes. Not bothering to get dressed yet apparently. She had been going to school with Susannah since she had been visiting. But due to circumstances, I didn't expect her to go today.

I followed them all to the kitchen, still staying back from them. Max slid out of the room again, as soon as I appeared. Susannah's stepfather made a comment about his behaviour and carried on with his breakfast. It was a little while before I heard what I wanted, in regards to Susannah. Her mother told her family that Susannah had cuts and bruises over the majority of her body. Including a large cut to her forehead. The most troubling injury, was the cracked ribs. I winced when she told them. I had never had broken ribs, but after the force of the vicious kicks I had received from the Angels last night and the quick flash of pain. I could very well imagine how awful it must be for her.

I felt a new, fresh wave of guilt come over me. Shaking my head at the news I was hearing from her mother. She asked them all not to upset Susannah when she got home. Telling them, that her ordeal had been traumatic enough. She sent Brad a pointed look, who bowed his head in shame. I couldn't see him keeping that up for long though. Neither could I see Susannah sitting back, taking his attitude. As an afterthought, Susannah's mother asked no one to show Susannah a mirror. She said this part with more force than she did the rest.

I felt a small smile appear on my face, knowing how Susannah would react if she saw the damage. Followed by a grimace, that she would have to go through this in the first place.

I left the kitchen after that. Choosing to sit on the porch and wait for Susannah's family to go on their respective journey's. Gina and Susannah's mother left shortly after everyone else had. Going to visit Susannah at the hospital no doubt. I had been wanting to go and visit Susannah too. But I was putting it off. Delaying the inevitable.

I decided to go to her room for a while. To wait until I felt it would the right time to visit. Or until I worked up the courage. I was joined by Spike not long after I appeared. He seemed very happy to see me and I was in return. I had missed him while I was watching the Angels. His constant purring and attention seeking. It helped to lift my burden slightly to have him with me. He padded back and forth across my lap, finally settling by my thigh. Reaching his paw out every now and then. His claws retracted. I let the small smile form on my face that had been wanting to appear the moment I heard the familiar thump on the porch roof.

We sat together for a while before I decided it was time to face Susannah. Or evade her, if need be. I couldn't help but feel slightly nervous at the reception I might receive from her. I didn't know how to start. How to explain. Eventually I stood, dislodging a disgruntled Spike. I heaved a quick sigh, looked at Spike for support and disappeared.

When I arrived in Susannah's room I saw her propped up in bed, her eyes closed. I knew she was awake, I could see her hands idle pulling at the threads on the blanket covering her. I quickly tried leaving, before she heard or sensed me. Suddenly losing my nerve to face her now. Again, taking the cowardly way out. Sometimes Susannah could be scarier than any ghost I've encountered since meeting her.

But I was caught before I had the chance. Susannah's eyes flew open at the rustle I made, her gaze locking on me with a hard stare. Pinning me back into place.

"Oh, no, you don't," She said, lifting herself up more in her bed. I saw her grimace with the pain of her ribs. "You come back here right now."

I appeared fully in front of her again. A sheepish look on my face at being caught.

"I thought you were asleep," I said nervously. "So I decided to come back later." I tried. Hoping she would believe me. But her expression told me otherwise.

"Baloney," Susannah said, seeing straight through my explanation. "You saw I was _awake_, so you decided to come back later when you were sure I was asleep." Susannah paused. I could see the slight hint of anger in her eyes at my evasion tactics. "What, you're only going to visit me when I'm unconscious now? Is that it?"

"You've been through an ordeal." I said. I was extremely uncomfortable standing here. I didn't know what to expect. Or what to say to Susannah. Where to begin with my apologies for what happened. I started shifting slightly, from foot to foot. Avoiding meeting her eyes. "Your mother – back at the house – I heard her tell everyone they weren't to do anything to upset you."

"Seeing _you_ won't upset me," Susannah quietly said.

Something in her voice finally made me stop my movement and raise my eyes to her bruised face. I looked directly into Susannah's beautiful green eyes, glistening with un-shed tears. I felt a lump form in my throat seeing the distress in her gaze. She was hurt by my actions. Hurt - I had thought - about what happened last night. My broken, unspoken promise to protect her.

I took an involuntary step closer to her, my own stare marred with guilt and sadness. I didn't want to see that kind of pain there. I had caused enough already. She didn't deserve more. I wished then, with all my being, to take her physical and emotional distress onto myself. To spare seeing her cry, because of me.

"Susannah," I softly said. "I –"

"No," She said, interrupting me before I could speak any further. "Let me go first. Jesse, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for that whole thing last night. It was all my fault. I can't believe did it. And I'll never, ever forgive myself for dragging you into it."

"Susannah – " I said. Completely taken aback by her response. That she would take all the blame onto herself, for that fiasco last night. I wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault, it was mine. And that she had nothing to apologise for. That she didn't drag me into it. To reassure her.

"I am the worst mediator," She carried on, ignoring my interruption. She wasn't looking at me now. She had dropped her eyes to stare at her blanket covered legs. "The worst one that ever lived. I should be thrown out of the mediator organization. Seriously. I can't believe I actually did something that stupid. And I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to me again. Only – " Susannah paused, looking up at me again. The tears more present in her eyes now. I longed to reach out and comfort her. To brush away the errant teardrops, falling from her sparkling eyes.

"It's just that you've got to understand; he tried to kill my family. And I couldn't let him get away with that. Can you understand that?" She asked timidly.

It was because of this speech Susannah gave me, that I did what I did next. I ignored the part of me that was screaming that it was a bad idea. I threw away the fear of Susannah pulling away from me. And did something I had been longing to do, since I first saw her lying here. Finally giving in.

I reached out carefully, keeping my eyes on hers and with the backs of my fingers I slowly grazed my hand down Susannah's cheek. One of the only places of her face, that wasn't cut or severely bruised. I kept my touch gentle as I trailed my fingers down her soft, smooth skin. As soft as I always imagined it to be. Not breaking eye contact with her the whole time. I couldn't help the affection I'm sure she saw in my dark eyes.

I felt the familiar warm tingle sensation I feel when I touch Susannah. Only this time, it was magnified by the sincere, shy look in Susannah's eyes, directed at me. I let my hand fall away, resting it lightly by her outstretched arm. Not quite touching, but enough to feel the heat she gave off. I saw the light blush tinting her cheek where I had just gently caressed. Even through all her bruises, I noticed. I felt the corners of my mouth tilt slightly.

"Yes, _querida_," I said quietly. "I understand."

I was still shocked by Susannah's admission of her guilt. And her sincere apologies. But most of all, I did understand. Because no matter how rash and reckless Susannah can often be with her own life and choices; she is still protective and loyal to her loved ones. Still prepared to do anything for the people she cares about. And I knew. That is what makes Susannah her. It's part of the reason, that I feel the emotions and feelings, I shouldn't have toward her. One of many reasons why. The reason I would use everything in my power to protect her.

"And the only reason I got so angry was because I didn't want to see _this_ happen to you." I said, gesturing towards her marred face. To the cracked ribs, that were causing her discomfort. To the pain in her eyes.

"I'll be all right. I won't even need plastic surgery, they said." Susannah replied, a small smile at the edge of her lips.

I opened my mouth to continue. To apologize. To tell her how terrible I felt about the way I've acted towards her. And for getting her into this horrid situation. But before I could speak, the door to her room opened. Susannah and I both turned as one to see who it was. Gina came bursting into her room, holding a drink in each hand with an excited look on her face. My time was up. I wouldn't have the chance to say what I wanted to now, so I started to leave. Letting Susannah rest and spend time with Gina. There would be plenty of time to talk after.

"Guess what?" She said, just as I started to shimmer away.

I turned to Susannah before I left, giving her a full smile. Showing her all the relief I felt. And more importantly, reassurance that I understood. I knew that was what she needed the most now. Her answering smile was all the confidence I needed. The twinkle in her eye of a silent message passed to each other. I felt my spirits lift. All the nervousness I was feeling before, vanished. Susannah knows I will always be here for her, as long as she needs me. I wasn't going anywhere...

* * *

**_A/N 2:_** Thanks for reading, please review and make me smile. Hopefully it'll wake me up **:D** !! **_THANKS AGAIN_**, hope to see y'all in Book 4... **;P**

**_Anonymous Reviews:_**

**_Meg –_** **_THANK YOU_**, for all your wicked reviews, Meg. I really appreciate the support and the feedback. I hope you enjoy this one too. And I hope to see ya in the next story **:D** Take care...

**_Jessica –_** Hello! Wow...thank you **:D** I'm glad your enjoying them. Their fun to write. Mainly because of the **_BRILLIANT _**reviewers and readers. Lol. But thank you for taking the time to leave a review...I really appreciate it. This series is gonna keep right on going, right up to the end **:D** Thanks again, take care...

**_Coming In Story 4 of The Shock Of A Lifetime Series:_** A little surprise for you all. And Jesse senses a certain ex-fiance hanging around Suze's room...


End file.
